Unaware
by katimakittykat
Summary: What if there was a girl travelling with the company? If Thorin wasn't lonely the whole story? Find out :)
1. A little too much

**AN/ Alright alright, I know I know! 'Another Hobbit fanfic about someone from earth being dropped off in midddle-earth' but I PINKY PROMISE this one will be worth reading~**

Work was seriously killing me. I yanked my starbucks apron from around my neck and wiped my face. College and work were so much for me at this point in my life, and on top of that my car just broke down. You would think walking three blocks wasn't the longest walk, but after classes, dance, and work, a girl can defintly get tired. I took a turn down the street that my apartment was located on when I heard a gunshot. After that, everything faded into black.

I opened my eyes and squinted at the sunlight. Did I seriously fall asleep outside? How drunk was I last night? I rubbed my eyes and let them get used to the sunlight when I realized there was grass underneathe me. It wasnt typical for New York city to have alot of grass, especially not like this. I stood up and felt a bit wobbily. I noticed right off the bat I was changed into a pair of my favorite leggings and t-shirt, and was no longer wearing my starbucks uniform. Looking around, I noticed, there were doors in hills. Why the hell are there doors going into hills? I walked from the field I had woke up on and headed to a small dirt road. I looked to my left and saw a tall man with gray hair and quite a long beard talking to a short, stout man. It seemed like they were arguing but none the less, I needed to know where I was. Before I could reach the two men the shorter one had went inside and shut the door, then I noticed the taller one was doing something to his door. Then, in a split second he was walking out of the gate and down the road, the opposite way. I tried running to catch him but I found I was wore out. I had absolutley no energy. I guess that's what happens when you decide to sleep ina field. I rolled my eyes and decided to knock on the other mans door, seeing as it was much closer and easier than chasing after the older man. I opened the gate and knocked lightly on the circular,green door. It flew open and I came face to face with a man a few inches shorter than me.

"Yes?"The short man said to me while he leaned on the left side of his hip.

"Um, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am. I'm lost and have no clue as to where I am."I explained to him. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me from top to bottom a couple times. "Is everything okay?" I asked him. He actually seemed very confused.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. You are in Hobbington, in particualry at Bag End." He said to me. I tilted my head extremely confused.

"Hobbington? Bag End? Where is that?"

"It's in Hobbington. I'm not exactly sure what your question is."

Clearly he was more confused than I was. "What state is that in?"

"Well, it looks to be in quite a good one. Sure there are a few rough patches here and there, but the grass is green, and everything is growing just fine."

"No, no, no. What state is Hobbington in? California, Mississippi, Virginia?"

"What's a Mississippi?"

What does he mean 'What's a Mississippi?' He is clearly old enough to know about the 50 states.I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should have went after the older man.

"Look, i'm not sure what kind of game you're trying to play with me, but i'm lost and scared. I've never heard of Hobbington or Bag End! I've heard of America and England and Asia and EARTH! Stop playing with me, it's not funny!" I said in a loud tone. Not quite yelling, but not a normal tone either.

"What are you bloody talking about?" He said extremely confused. Thats when I got dizzy and fell down.


	2. Little Do You Know

**AN/ Okay, so last chapter wasn't the best but i swear this one will be better and longer. just bear with me.**

I woke up in a bed. _please be my bed, please say it was a dream._ I opened my eyes and I was definently not in my room. I swung my legs from over the side of the bed and stood up. I quite liked that bed. It was perfect in length and size. When I walked out of the bedroom I nearly tripped. There were several bearded men lying on the floor asleep. Where the fuck am I? I see the man I had been talking to earlier asleep in an armchair and the older man standing beside him looking at a piece of paper. He must have noticed me because he looked up and put the paper on the windowsill.

"Hello, you must be Corry."He said to me in a hushed tone. Okay one, who the fuck is this motherfucker, and two, how the fuck does he know my name.I nodded my head to be polite and gave him a small smile. He motioned to the door and he began walking out. I tip toed over the loud men on the floor and out the door following the man.

"Before the questions pour Ms. Brooks let me exaplain. My dear, you aren't from here. You are from a different universe technically. You died sadly and moved on. No this isn't a dream and you aren't in a medical coma. This is your after life and you are in middle earth and you were sent here on a mission." He finished talking for a moment and I butted in.

"Hold on, i'm dead? And I was 'sent' here? What the actual fuck. This is completely fake and utter bullshit."I said. I was pissed and pretty fucking confused. Why did middle-earth sound faintly familiar?

"I'm sorry but this is completly real. Middle-earth, with wizards, hobbits, dwarves and elves. It is very real and you are very much here."

"Hold up, hobbit? And wizards? Like, Dumbledore and Harry Potter?" I asked him crossing my arms. On the outside I acted like I really didn't care and thought everything that came out of his mouth was bullshit but on the inside, yeah i'm freaking the fuck out.

"A hobbit is what helped you today when you fainted on his door step, and i'm not sure what a Dumbledore is but no, a wizard as in myself."

"Wait. Wouldn't what helped me today after I passed out be a dwarf. Dwarves are suppose to be small and short right?" I'm so confused and I really want to punch something.

"No my dear, dwarves tend to have beards and are about a foot taller than hobbits, actually, one such as those inside are probably a inch or so taller than you."

"Are you trying to call me short? Real mature! I'm 4'10 and perfect!"I huffed and crossed my arms. It made the old man chuckle.

"You should fit in perfectly." He stated. Now I was really confused. Who am I fitting in with? Just because I made you laugh dont mean we're buddies. I deserve a better explanation.

"With who exactly?"

"The group of dwarves you'll be travelling with tomorrow."His eyes twinkled. He reminded me of my grandfather that died of cancer. He was very short with his explanations and always left you wandering.

"I'm travelling with those men in there?"I said furrowing my eyebrows and putting my hands on my hips.

"The dwarves are of royal blood. They are travelling a ways away to their kingdom. It was taken by a dragon years ago and the young king is preparing to take it back from the dragon."

"Like a real dragon?" _Did not sign up for this._

"Yes, but no worries. You'll be safe in their hands, once they meet you, they'll take a liking for you."The wizard said walking to the door getting ready to go inside.

"Wait, whats your name?" I asked him. I got on a personal level with this dude and I dont even know his name.

"Gandalf the Grey." He said and walked inside.

Thats when it hit me. Lord of The Rings. The Hobbit.I had never watched any of the movies or read the books though. Not exactly. When I was about 8 my dad would lay in bed with me and read The Hobbit to me. I faintly remember few things. Not anything major though, just the parts any 8 year old would find entertaining and actually understand. I walked back into the hole in the hill and sat on the floor lost in my thoughts.

**AN/ So, thats chapter 2. Not too entertaining or long but better than the last one. And honestly, if this happened to you those would probably be your exact thoughts XD**


	3. Not a bad thing

**AN/ Okay you guys, I will try and make this one longer!**

I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly shaking me from my light sleep. I looked up to find it to be Gandalf. He put his index finger to his mouth indicating for me to not make any noise. He motioned for me to go outside. I nodded and stood up straightning myself out. I walked outside to find many men standing before me. hese must be the dwarves Gandalf said I would be travelling with. Most of them smiled at me so I smiled back. They looked to be on the short side for a human. Extra short for a male. Them not being human makes it a little different I guess. The majority of them were all taller than me. _Dicks._

"I'm Kili!"

"Fili!"

Two of the dwarves walked over to me and bowed down slightly. Kili would be easy to remember. No beard. Fili, Blonde with master splinter mustache.

"Hi, I'm Corry. Gandalf told me about you all." I said smiling and looking past the two dwarves infront of me to the others. I saw a extra short dwarf walk to me. Once he got closer I realized we were the same height. _Yes._ He smiled and hearty smile at me.

"Balin, at your service." He said bowing like Kili and Fili did before him. Before I could respond to him the others came over to me all at once. This is going to be difficult.

"Nori" _Starfish_

"Dori" _P. Sherman 42 wallaby way, Sidney._

"Ori" _Pretty eyes_

"Bombur" _Froot Loop_

"Bofur" _Hat guy_

"Bifur" _Cruella DeVille_

"Gloin" _Gingy_

"Oin" _Zeus_

"Dwalin" _Viking_

They all introduced themselves with the same bow as the other had done. I was too busy trying to memorize them all. I then noticed, after scanning them all there was one left beside the horses. He looked grumpy. I furrowed my eyebrows. Who's he?

"Thorin, come introduce yourself instead of worrying with those right now." Shorty said. I liked this one. He's just as short as me and he's even got a little santa beard going on. The dwarf I now know to be Thorin scowled but walked over.

"Thorin Oakenshield."_ Grumpy McSassypants_

I smiled and noticed he didn't bow as the others did. He was the one. He was the young king Gandalf mentioned. "Pleasure." I responed as he smirked and walked back over to fool with the was very different.

"I think its past time to go." Gandalf said walking outside letting a deep breath out.

"It is." Grumpy said to him. "Shall we go?"

"First, she requires a horse." Gandalf said looking to me. Thorin glanced at me and stoof up from bending to untie a horse.

"You can have this one." He said putting the rope out for me to grab. I took the rope from his hand and looked up.

"So, we have a problem."I said when all of a sudden I was tossed. Someone picked me up and tossed me. I'm going to kill a bitch. _No one is permitted to touch!_

"Do we still have a problem?" Grumpy said from the ground.

He tossed me! I'm going to cut him! He picked me up! No, you don't do that. _Dick._ I guess I could be a little nice to Mr. King.

"No, I suppose not." I replied. I looked around noticing everyone else was on their horse ready to go. "_Well..._" I said right before he got on his. He cut his eyes back at me. He seemed kind of scary now.

"Yes?" Thorin replied glaring at me and turning around completely.

"I'm not exactly sure how to ride a horse." I said giving him an innocent smile. He looked pissed off. Jeez, didn't mean to push your little buttons dickbutt. He rolled his eyes and walked over and handed me a rope looking thing.

"Hold on to this and follow." Thorin said very rudely. He needs to pop lock and drop his attitude.

"Thank you." _It's okay Corry. Chill out. Dicks gonna be dicks. Let them be dicky and you stay awesome._ I saw the other horses start moving and mine didn't . The ninja turtles **did not** prepare me for this. Go horse, Go. It then started moving following a slightly taller horse. Aw, that must be it's mommy. How cute.

A couple minutes into riding I heard a few of the dwarves arguing.

"Oin, the poor lad passed out just after reading the contract, there is no way he's going to be showing up!" Starfish said.

"He might!" Zeus said to Nori. Why were they betting money?

"Um, what are they doing?" I looked back and asked Gandalf. He laughed and yelled forward.

"Put me in with Oin! I have faith." Gandalf said to Nori.

"Have faith in what?" I asked again. I was so confused. Just then I hear a voice yelling.

"Wait! Wait!" The man that apparently took care of me yesterday was chasing us and yelling."I signed it!" He said handing Balin a paper.

"Everything appears to be in order." Shorty said looking to Thorin.

"Give him a pony." Grumpy said simply. They had a fucking pony and didnt mention it to me. _Really bitch?_ The young man protested but was put on it anyways.

"Master Bilbo, meet Ms. Corry Brooks. She's our unexpected company. Corry, this is Bilbo Baggins, our burglar." Gandalf introduced us. Wait. Burglar. We were robbing someone. **Didn't sign up for this shit.**

As we continued riding along in the woods I heard Oin yell.

"C'mon Nori, pay up!" He said as coin bags were tossed about the lot of dwarves.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet you wouldn't" Gandalf explained. Okay, that's cool, answer the little burglars question but not mine. You're cool. _Dick._

"And what did you think?" Bilbo inquired with a questioning look on his a coin bag flew by my face and Gandalf caught it.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I really needed a way to pass the time. I started trying to name all the dwarves in alphabetical order until i got bored, then I noticed it was getting dark.

"Aye, Thorin, I believe its time to rest." Oin said to the dwarvin king. He nodded in agreement.

"I should be a cave of some sort off of this path." He then halted the horse he was on. Every horse stopped one after the other. The dwarves all hoped off of their horses. If I tried that I might break my face or something.

"So..."I said looking around waiting for help. Gandalf then put me on the ground and handed me the rope to guide the horse around.

I followed the line of dwarves until we found a decent camp site. It wasn't exactly the cleanest or largest space, but it was better than nothing. Beardless and Splinter came around collecting the horses. I then followed the crowd of dwarves into the cave and sat down as the sun set.

"So, tell us dear, what was your life like before now?" Balin asked me. Every single eye was on me as soon as he mentioned my life. Including King Sassy.

"Gandalf told you lot?" I asked and to that they nodded."Oh, um. Different. I was in college getting an education and working. I didn't live with my famil-"

"What's college?" Kili asked me.

"It's a place where you learn , I didn't live with my family-"

"Why not?" Kili interrupted me again. Man, i'm gonna _cut him!_

"Because i'm grown, i'm allowed to."

"How old are you?"

"Um..25." I said. Then he started laughing.

"What!?"

"No you aren't! That's merely a child."Kili said while the others agree with him. Gandalf butted in. Do they no have manners?

"Corry, in dwarvin years you would be about 62, which is still considerably young." Gandalf explained to me.

"Wait, then how old are you guys if you don't mind me asking."

"In order oldest to youngest it goes, Balin,Oin, Dori,Bifur,Gloin,Bombur,Dwalin,Bofur,Nori,Ori,Thorin,Fili, and then myself." Kili said simply. I face palmed. Not what I meant.

"K. Cool, so, if Thorin is only the third youngest, why is he king, I don't understand." I said confused.

"Well, our grandfather had my mother Dis, my other uncle Frerin and then Thorin. Thorin is older than my mother and other uncle, so obviously he's first in line for the crown. That and our other uncle died an early death. If Thorin were to die than the crown would go to Fili and than me. The other lads are distant kin." Kili explained to me the family lineage. It was actually quite interesting to be honest.

"I believe it's time to retire, we have a long day a head of us tomorrow." Thorin said giving the que for everyone to get ready to sleep.

**AN/ So, I really hope you liked this one! read and review!**

**I know that that's not really the order of the dwarves in the books but i've done some research and as far as the movie goes thats the order i've found. **


	4. Make it

**AN/ Hello dearies! I actually really like this chapter alot!**

I tried falling asleep on the cool ground but couldn't seem to get warm. I was extremely tired but very absorbed in my own thought. I heard laughing and munching in a distance. Who was awake? It's fucking midnight bitches go to sleep! Wow, that's like the pot calling the kettle black.I heard screeching in the almost silence of the night causing me to jerk up and look around.

"What was that?" I heard Bilbo ask someone. I stood up and walked out of the small cave to find Fili, Kili and Bilbo by the horses.

"Orcs." Kili replied. Clearly Bilbo hadn't a clue as to what that was when he looked back at Kili with a confused face.

"Orcs?"

"Throat cutters. There'd be a dozen of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them" Fili said to Bilbo, clearly trying to scare him. Kili recognized I was listening on in the background and he walked over to me.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams just lots of blood." Kili added putting his arm around me and laughing.

"Yeah, but sleep well you two, everything should be f-" Fili started to say until he was cut off by Thorin.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin interrupted, clearly pissed. Grumpy Thorin is grumpy.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili tried explaining to his uncle. I mean, really, it was pretty clear it was just a joke. Get your panties out of a wad!

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He spits back and walks off. Seriously, you're taking things way too far.

"Don't mind him, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said standing with the four of us. "After the dragon took Lonley Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorins father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner, or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf Prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had Been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead was beyond count of grief. We few, had survived." Ballin told the story of the line Durin's dealings with orcs. I guess I understand why Thorin was so upset earlier. He had a right to be.

"And the pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said making himself noticed again. Honestly, in human years he didn't look anymore than 40. Probably mid-30's actually. For him to go through so much is incredible.

We continued our journey the next day while it was raining. This was so tiring. At this point, I wish I could go back home. Back in college and working and seeing my family every other weekend. Then I remembered, this was my home now. I teared up at the thought until I realized we were going off the path. "Um, where are we going?" I didn't direct my question to anyone.

"Shortcut" Thorin responded and looked forward. This is going to take forever. I have no patience. I just want to stop and go to sleep. It was dark and cold and l was so tired. "We'll stop here, Fili, Kili look after the horses, make sure you keep an eye on them." He said giving orders to each dwarf. "Oin, Gloin, get the fire going." He continued.

"I think it would be wiser to move on, we could make to the hidden valley." Gandalf said to Thorin.

"I've told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us,we could get food, rest and advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map we can not read, Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and done nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, my father." Thorin was very angry and I felt kind of awkward as they argued. Like that friend that's visiting and then your friend and their parent start arguing.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you the map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep." At that Gandalf stormed off. Thorin breathed out and tried to calm himself down.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did the elves do?" I asked Thorin. He looked over to me and scowled.

"The elves are nothing but filth, they were supposed to be our friends until we were attacked. When the dragon attacked Erebor the elves came to our borders and watched. They watched our home being taken from us and denied us anything." He said sitting beside me and leaning against a log.

"So you don't like them at all?" I asked him. Holding grudges gets you no where.

"No. I never will."

"Holding a grudge against elves isn't going to help you. According to Gandalf only an elf can read the writing on that map. You need to know what it says if you want back your home so bad." He could at least put up with one elf long enough for him to read a piece of paper.

"I'm not going to try and reason with you, you haven't a clue as to what I've been through." He raised his voice slightly and was about to stand up. I grabbed his arm and done my best at yanking him back down.

"I'm not done talking to you, ya know, for a king you're pretty rude!" I scolded him while he gave me a surprised look. "I'm not trying to reason with you, and I never said I knew what all has happened to you. I'm just stating facts so before you get all offended you need to check yourself." I said to the dwarvin King. I was kind of pissed, he was rude to me and I absolutely hate rudeness. Thorin looked very abolished at what I said to him.

"You really aren't from here are you?" He asked me while giving me one of 'those' looks.

"Nope, this is all new to me." I crossed my arms and legs. I shot him a smile and leaned back on a log.

"I can tell, how different was it from here?"

"Oh, very different. For one, there were no dwarves, elves, wizards, hobbits or any such thing. Just humans. We didn't exactly have kingdoms. I mean, Europe kind of does, but not america. It was a country, which is sort of like a kingdom but we aren't ruled by anyone. We have a president who represents us, but he doesn't rule us. We have houses, families, cars, schools and what not." I tried being very simple in my explanation but I think I lost him half way through.

"Family. What was yours like if you don't mind me asking."

"No it's fine. I was the youngest out of my siblings. I have an older brother and an older sister. My sister isn't married or anything, but my brother is. He has two children, they're both boys. They make my, well made my life so much better without a doubt. Then my mom and dad." I looked at him and he let out a small laugh.

"You said you had nephews, how old were they?" He asked me. He actually looked pretty entertained with my babbling

"My youngest nephew was 5 and my oldest was 8. Dwarvin age and human age is different so I'm not really sure." This was very difficult to explain. Really Thorin? You're gonna ask me one of the most difficult questions, that would require math and a calculator. Nope.

"Their names?"

"Connor and Allen." He smiled at me and began asking more questions.

"Do you have a family? With your own children?" This went from 0 to 100 real quick.

"No, I don't."I looked over at him and he was smiling. "What about you mister dwarvin king, do you have a family of your own?"I asked him smirking. He started slowly shaking his head.

"No, I do not."

"Why?" I was pretty curious. I thought kings were supposed to have a queen.

"Dwarves only love once in their lifetime. It's serious. Very serious, it's something that would change ones life around completely." Thorin explained to me. Hm, once in their lives. That take some serious commitment.

Thorin and I sat there in the complete darkness for a while talking about my life in the 'other' world. Then, of course, shit went down.

"Thorin!"

"Thorin!" Two almost identical voice yelled our way. Thorin stood up grabbing a weapon from his side when Fili ran into him.

"Thorin! Trolls, they have Bilbo and our horses!" Kili said running behind him. All the commotion caused the other dwarves to come over.

"Trolls?" Oin asked confused. Thorin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Trolls have our burglar, now we must go after him." Thorin explained to the dwarves that had just joined in. He looked down at my with an apologetic smile and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and was lifted to my feet. "You, stay here and do not leave no matter what." He explained. But I wanted to go!

"Um,how about no. It's dark, and I don't do the dark." I said raising my eyebrows and putting my hands on my hips. The dark scared me. Not many things did, but the dark was number one. Thorin sighed.

"Follow close behind but don't become noticed, understand?" I smiled and nodded. The dwarves then drew their weapons and began following Kili and Fili. Once we stopped I heard 3 different voices. "Kili, Fili go." Thorin motioned for the two younger dwarves to go into the light. "Corry, you. Stay here, don't leave, and be quiet." I nodded in agreement and watched as the dwarves disappeared in a rucuss. I perked my ears up and listened to the commotion through the bush.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip yours off!" I heard a deep loud voice say. Shit, they fucking gonna die. Good job! I heard a lot of shouting and many 'heys' but other than that it was quiet for a good while.

"Wait you're making a terrible mistake!" I heard the hobbit say. "With the uh, with the seasoning I mean."

"What about the seasoning?" The deep voice, that im assuming to be the troll asked.

"W-well have you smelt them. You're going to need something much stronger than sage before you plate this lot." Bilbo said. I get it. He's trying to stall! Genius! That's when I heard a lot of angry men voices. Clearly the dwarves didn't understand what he was trying to do. _Idiots._

"And what do you know about cooking dwarves?" The troll asked.

"The secret to cooking dwarf..umm...uh, is to uh, skin them first!" He's not the best at this but it's kept him alive this long. Then there came the dwarves shouting in anger at the poor hobbit again.

"Nothing's wrong with a little raw dwarf." The troll said again. Then I saw rustling of leaves to the left of me and noticed Gandalf. Seems like he already saw me because he gave me the motion to stay quiet.

"NO, not that one! He's um, uh, infected!" Bilbo yelled.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's got worms in his tubes." I then heard a thump on the ground which i'm assuming to be whoever the troll was going to eat being tossed.

"In fact they all have parasites! It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it." The dwarves started to rumble up again. I face palmed. How stupid are they? Then it became quiet,'only for more voices to come from the dwarves.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"My parasites are the biggest parasites!"

"What would you have us do with them then? Let them go?" The troll exclaimed to Bilbo.

"Well..."

"This little ferret is taking us as fools!" Another troll said getting angry.

"Ferret?" Bilbo questioned.

"Fools?" The troll said immediately after. That's when I heard Gandalf stand up on a large boulder and yell.

"The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?" One troll asked.

"I don't know."

"Can we eat him too?" These trolls though. No you can not eat our wizard. Fuck off. Then Gandalf broke the Boulder and sunlight emerged. I heard cheering and commotion. I decided it was safe for me to come out now. I followed where Gandalf went to and found all of my dwarves. Safe and sound. There were enormous creatures made of stone though. I'm guessing those were the trolls. _Dicks._

"Ah, Corry, you seem to be the only one not having to face the trolls." Gandalf said looking down at me. I smiled and shrugged.

"Guess I'm just lucky!" I said putting a piece of hair behind my ear. Once all of the dwarves had gotten out of the wool sacks they had been placed in and situated, we walked away from the trolls camp site.

"Where did you go, if I may ask?" Thorin questioned Gandalf. I too was curious as to where the wizard wandered off to.

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in once piece."

"Yeah, no thanks to your burglar." _Asshole._ If it wasn't for Bilbo your ass would be king stew!

"He had the nous to play for time, which none of you did."Yeah, get him Gandalf! "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf explained about the trolls wandering around here.

"Since when would the mountain trolls travel this far south?" Thorin asked him. Probably because they wanted to! Don't judge them!

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf said to him.

"There must be a cave near by." Really? Another cave. Let me guess, we're gonna go look for said cave. What if there's a bear in there Hm? Whatcha gonna do then mighty king sassafras! "Everyone, search for the cave, it must be around nearby." Thorin ordered the group. I felt like a lost puppy dog. The struggle was real. I decided following Bilbo to search for the cave but as soon as went to go after him I heard Thorin yell he had discovered it._ Dick._ We go inside the cave and it smells like rotten milk.

"What's that stench?" Bofur asked.

"It's a troll hoard, becareful of what you touch." Gandalf explained. Oh well aren't you just a smarticle particle. We went a little further into the cave and found treasure. I feel like a pirate. Hells yeah.

"Seems a shame to leave it around." Bofur said looking at everything. I nodded in agreement.

"Especially knowing someone could take it." I added.

"Agreed, Nori get a shovel!" Gloin ordered. I laughed and rolled my eyes and wandered off to Gandalf. Himself and Thorin were examining swords. _Wicked._

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin said handing one to Gandalf. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Who were they made by then?" I asked trying to see the sword.

"These were forged in Gondoloin, by the High Elves of the first age. You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf said to us. Interesting. **I want 12**. He hands the sword back to Thorin while Thorin examines me.

"You're taller than a hobbit but slightly shorter than a dwarf. Do you have any skills?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Well, I'm a pretty good fighter. My uncle was a boxer and he used to show me a lot, and I took karate for 4 years. I was in gymnastics for a while and I know how to shoot a bow and arrow fairly well." I explained. I'm 99.9% sure I lost him.

"So, hand to hand combat and you can shoot an arrow?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He looked around and I saw him smirk. I looked in the same direction as him. He bent down to pick up what I was hoping would be mine.

"Elven arrows and a fine bow. This should do. Do you have any idea how to use a sword, or dagger possibly?" He handed me a bow and arrow. A sword? Oh hell no.

"No, I've never exactly felt the need to learn." I explained to him. He exchanged looks with Gandalf. He bent down and picked up a sword. This motherfucker better not think he's giving it to me. He held it out. Yup this motherfucker thinks i'm taking it.

"Take it and keep it on you. Next time we settle down for camp I'll start teaching you. It's going to do you no good to be in our company and not no how to defend yourself. We don't need you dead." He said to me. Aw, that makes me feel like I'm worth something. I nodded and took the sword from him and fastened it on my person. We headed out of the cave and into the sunlight. Once the two of us had left the cave I heard something in the bushes.

Clearly Thorin did too because the next thing that came from his mouth was,"Something's coming. Arm yourselves." He looked towards me and rolled his eyes. "You have a lot of learning to do dear." What was that supposed to mean! Oh wait, shit. He said to arm myself. I should probably get my arrow out. And don't call me dear! _Dick._ I pulled my arrow out and aimed for the bush. At that time a sleigh of rabbits popped out and honestly I was too amazed to shoot.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man on the back of the sleigh yelled. Was he a wizard? He looked like one.

"Radagast. It's Radagast the brown!" Gandalf said smiling and laughing. At that everyone out their weapons down so I followed their lead. So he WAS a wizard. Cool.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was actually looking for you. Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong." The brown wizard said walking closer to Gandalf. "Just give me a minute, it was just on the tip of my tongue. Oh, it's not a thought, it's a silly old stick bug." He said sticking his tongue out revealing a stick insect on his tongue. I giggled as Gandalf took it off and handed it to Radagast.

"Anyways." Radagast continued. "The greenwood is sick Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it, it grows nothing anymore. Atleast nothing good. The air is foul decay, but worse are the webs." Radagast said with a slight terrified look on his face. Webs? Like spider webs?

"Webs, what do you mean?" Gandalf asked. Ha, me and him were thinking the same thing.

"Spiders Gandalf, giant ones some kind of spawn of Ungoliant or i'm not a wizard. I followed their trail, they came from Dol Guldur." Giant spiders? Oh hell no. I can't even deal with baby spiders. Fuck this shit I'm out.

"Dol Guldur, but that old fortress is abandoned." I have no idea what they're talking about, I kind of wish I did. I wonder what it's like to be a wizard. Probably really fun. But he doesn't have a wand. He has a staff. What the fuck? My life was a lie. I was completely lost in my thoughts until I heard a howling sound. Fucking wolves! Oh well, atleast they aren't bears. But still, fucking wolves!

"Was that, was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked Thorin. The dwarves all looked a little shaken. Including the king himself.

"Wolves, no, that's no wolf." One of the dwarves responded. I furrowed my eyebrows. Now I'm terrified. Suddenly i heard something growl very close behind me by the time I turned around 2 bear looking creatures jumped out of the bushes. I pulled my arrow and was pulled back by Balin as Thorin and Kili slated the two beasts. I heard howling there were more. Thorin grabbed me and turned me towards him.

"Run, run as fast as you can, don't stop for anything, follow us and don't worry about the warg scouts, we'll take care of them, you just run." He said firmly to me. I was honestly terrified. I was going to die. Again. Gandalf looked at Thorin angrily.

"Who did you tell outside of your kin." He said getting in Thorins personal space.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" He asked. Thorin actually looked a bit afraid. That was hard to look at actually.

"You're being hunted."

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin piped up.

"We have no horses." Ori said with a look of stress on his face. Yup, I'm going to die.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said to all of us and Gandalf.

"These are Gumdabad wargs, they will out run you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits, I'd like to see them try." He said matter-a-factly.

**AN/ Hi guys, so did you like it? I hope you did! Review! And yeah, so the whole 'Dwarves only love once in their lives' thing I actually haveno clue if thats true but it's going to work with this story in the future. Promise**


	5. Thinking out loud

"Run." Gandalf said as he took the lead.

I does as Thorin said and ran as fast as I could in the direction as the group, we stopped behind a boulder as Gandalf watched Radagast lead the beasts off. Right when we were about to run again Thorin grabbed my arm and slung me back against the boulder. He looked to Kili and motioned up. I swallowed and realized there was a beast right above us with some creature on top of it. I closed my eyes when I heard a lot of commotion. Kili shoved the beast of off the cliff and smiled.

"you're welcome." Smartass.

All of a sudden I heard the beasts howling and deep growling voices.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf said running as well. We are so going to die. This is were my fate lies. In the hands of 13 dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit.

"There they are!" I heard one of the dwarves say. I was to scared to look back to know which one.

"There's more coming!"

"Kili shoot them!" I noticed Thorin looking back and yelling orders. Wait. When did Thorin get in front of me? He was behind me just a second ago. I then realized about 6 dwarves that were behind me mere minutes ago were a ways ahead of me. "Corry!" I heard one of the dwarves yell. I was then grabbed and tossed over someone's shoulder. I swear, I'm gonna- okay, never mind, weird deformed alien looking guy was just in the same place I was grabbed from. I guess whoever grabbed me ain't getting cut. We started slowing down and came to a compete stop.

"we're surronded!"Another dwarf yelled. Whoever was holding me was now holding my ankles with one hand. Not cool dude.

"Where's Gandalf!" The dwarf said again.

"He's abandoned us!" Another said. Shit, did that old man really leave? What the actual fuck. Ass hole.

"Hold your ground!" The one holding me yelled out. Yup, King Sassy was holding me.

"This way you fools!" Gandalfs voice rumbled from what sounded like above me.

"Quickly all of you!" Grumpy yelled again. He slung me down and pushed me into a tunnel type thing. Really? Really? Once we stopped running and Gandalf got a head count of everyone I heard a really loud horn. Bitch, no! It is too early for this bullshit! "Elves." Thorin scowled at the word that came out his mouth.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, so we take it or not." Gandalf turned to Thorin but was answered by Bofur.

"Of Course we do!"

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf answered. We started walking along the path. It was pretty dark. I'm to infinity and beyond done with this shit. I've been in a smelly cave, chased by beast things, carried over a dwarves shoulder, thrown down a tunnel and still haven't had breakfast. Fuck this! I was knocked out of my thoughts when we came across a gorgeous city. This was amazing. I had heard the group talking about it but I was too lost in my thoughts to listen. I was in complete awe at everything. We came across tall men with long hair. I've never been so jealous of men in my life.

"Mithrandir." One of the tall guys said to Gandalf.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf said back. I saw Thorin whisper to Dwalin. I wanted to know the secret. I walked over to Thorin trying to hear what he was saying. Gandalf and the man started talking in tongues.

"What are they saying?" I asked turning to Thorin. He looked down at me.

"They're speaking elvish, we are in elven lands right now. Stay close." He said in a slight whisper. So elves were the pretty ones. lol k.

Suddenly I heard a loud horn and lots of foot steps. Within seconds there were more elves surrounding us. Gandalf started speaking in elvish tongues to a tall elf with long black hair. The elf got off his horse and hugged Gandalf. Did wizards really hug.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." The elf stated to Gandalf.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said back.

I watched as Thorin pushed through his kinfolk and looked down at me. Did this bitch expect me to move. nope. You can go around. You have to legs, if you touch me,i'll bite. He rolled his eyes and picked me up then sat me down behind him. This motherfucker. I swear, i'm gonna cut him. One day.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." The dark haired elf said to Thorin.

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."The two of them started talking in elvish to each other. I wanna learn! He doesn't know it yet, but when Thorin teaches me how to use a sword he's going to teach me elvish. I chuckled to myself then Gloin piped up.

"What i he saying Gandalf? Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food."Gloin turned back to the dwarves, Bilbo, and I. We all agreed we could trust them not to poison us. They better not poison my dwarves. They'll get followed the elves into what looked like to be a large dining room. Plates of food were already fixed and sat out for us. Balin pulled out a chair for me and I smiled at him. Yup, this ones my favorite.

"Wheres the meat?" Dwalin asks.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori followed.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner" Gandalf says to Lord Elrond.

'Well you never are." Lord Elrond says back.

"Speaking of being dressed and cleaned. May I introduce our special addition to our company Miss Corry Brooks. She was a bit unexpected but she's been very pleasant. Although, her clothing isn't the best, do you think you may be able to provide something a bit more appropriate." Gandalf asked the Elf. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Of Course. It would be our pleasure. After dinner i'll have someone show you a selection of more appropriate outfits." He said and started eating. I looked down at myself. I guess new clothes wouldn't be terrible. My leggings had two rips in them so far and my shirt wasn't the cleanest. As I had finished up Lord Elrond introduced me to a female elf.

"Arwen, dear. This is one of our guests. Ms Brooks is in need of new clothing and she might want to get freshened up and bathe. Will you please show her around and get her situated?" Elrond asked the female. She was quite pretty. She had long black hair and striking eyes. She smiled at the elder elf and nodded. She motioned for me to come with her.

"So, what kind of clothing are you looking for? I see youre wearing trousers, not something a typical female would wear is why I ask." She asked me very politely.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Trousers, and a shirt would honestly be fine." I told her. She smiled and took me into a room. It was quite large. She pulled out a pair of short brown pants and a purple shirt. It was quarter length and looked to be made of fine materials I soon found out when he handed it to me. The pants looked to be simple tights with a rougher outside. Arwen grabbed a pair of underwear which was actually really pleasant to be honest. I was then led into a large room outside. It had a huge tub for bathing and water already in.

"Here, there is a cloth to dry yourself with on the other side of you, I am going to find you a pair of boots to wear. I have a good idea of what size you are."She smiled at me and left me alone. I undressed myself and got into the lukewarm water. This felt so nice. I dipped my hair in the water and started cleaning it. I finished cleaning myself up and grabbed the towel from the other side of the bath tub. I stood up and wrapped it around me. I dried my hair quickly and then my body. Putting the clothes on over my now clean body felt incredible. About the same time I had pulled the shirt over my head Arwen was back.

"Here, I brought you a pair of socks and a pair of boots. I hope they're to your liking." She handed them to me and I sat down easily sliding everything on perfectly.

"They're perfect." I said smiling up at her. She smiled but it dropped.

"What about your hair? Would you like me to do it r you?" She asked me. i shrugged.

"That'd be nice." I smiled as she led me to a chair with a huge vanity in front of it. Arwen grabbed a brush and let it run through my hair. I watched as she braided my long blonde hair. My hair was naturally wavy but as she, what looked like waterfall braided, the sides of my hair it felt very delicately. Once she had finished my hair it fell down my shoulders and on top of my breasts. A waterfall braid wrapped around my head. I was very satisfied. Once my, now dark blonde, hair dried ti would turn to it's natural light blonde color. I hadn't looked at myself in about a week and a half now. I surprisingly didn't have any break outs anywear and my skin looked fine. The clothes I was wearing flattered me very sleeves were quarter length and the shirt fell right below my butt. The pants fit me like any normal leggings would, while the boots ran up right below my knees. I turned to Arwen.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and smiled widely.

"It was my pleasure, shall I take you back to your company?" She asked me. I nodded.

"That would be great." She led me back to where I found 12 dwarves and no hobbit.I bidded Arwen goodnight and walked towards the dwarves."Where are Biblo and Thorin?"

"Oh, they had business to take care of. What is it you needed?" Dwalin asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing really, what do you guys do for fun?" I asked them.

"Nothing really, talk and make noise!" Kili yelled to me. "What is it you do?"

"Me, I don't really know, I sing and dance."

"You sing?" Fili asked looking up from fiddling with his beard.

"Yes."

"I want to hear!" Kili exclaimed.

"I second that!" Bofur mentioned.

"Aye!" Bombur yelled.

"C'mon dear, give us a little sampler." Dwalin said nudging me. I shrugged. I guess.

"Fine, um, well this is a song by one of my favorite artists, back in my own worlds, it's called 'You're the reason I come home'" I sat down and situated myself.

_"Watching you watching me  
A fine way to fall asleep  
Te neighbours fight as we both rest our eyes_

_Hands in the fallen snow  
Nub to the nter cold but we don't mind 'cause we'll get  
warm inside  
_

_You're the reason I come home  
You're the reason I come home my love"_

I continued singing as everyone watched. This was kind of awkward. I felt like I was being monitored. Once I finished the song the dwarves all started talking.

"That was really good Corry!" Kili and Fili both said jumping on me. Nope Not into this. Get off. I laughed and rolled my eyes trying to push them off.

"Hey, Balin, d'you know what Thorin done with my bows, arrow and sword. I handed them to him before I went of with Arwen?" I asked Dwalin.

"Here they are." Thorin answered angrily shoving weapons at me. Bilbo and Balin were quickly following him. I grabbed them and fastened them on myself. "We're leaving." Thorin continued grabbing his things. I furrowed my eyebrows. We hadn't even slept.

"What?" i asked him. He glared at me and walked off with the dwarves. Oh hell to the no! I ran up to him. "That was rude, I asked you a question." I said trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"You heard what I said. It was a stupid question." Thorin was very angry. I didn't care, he had no reason to be rude to me. I was about to beat his ass.

"Thorin Oakenshield. You have no right to be mad at me. I've done nothing wrong to you, s you really need to check your attitude before you talk to me like that. I'm not one of your cousins, or nephews. I'm not going to do everything you say just because you say to. Next time you decide to pipe of to me because someone upset you because you better not think I won't slap the hell out of you." I blabbered at him very angry. He had a short fuse but that gives him no excuse to order me around. I respected him but he seriously needs an attitude check. He stopped abruptly and stared at me as did the other dwarves. I smiled. "Now, let's start over. Thorin, where and why are we going?" I asked him. He took a deep breath i and started walking.

"We're going back on our journey, because I can't stand being in this presence any longer." He said taking a mountain path. I shook my head but continued following half an hour into the journey Thorin speaks again. "Be on your guard, we're about to step over the Edge of the Wild. Balin, take lead, you know these paths." Thorin ordered. Balin nodded and took Thorins place. Thorin looks back and notices Bilbo looking back on Rivendell. It was a gorgeous city. "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Bilbo then turned and caught up with us.I started counting every step we took, then I got bored after about five minutes.

"Hey Thorin, how long will it take to get through these mountains?" I asked the dwarf.

"I presume about 2 days."

"Oh, when are we going to stop? We haven't slept in nearly two days."

"Soon." Was his reply. There was a loud clap of thunder that went through the mountain. I jumped. Really? Right now, what the actual fuck. "Alright, hold on." Thorin yeled to the group. just as he says that our hobbit slips and nearly falls off the cliff. If t hadn't been for Kili we would no longer have a hobbit. "We must fin shelter!" Thorin exclaimed over another clap of thunder.

"Look out!" Balin yelled to Thorin as a large boulder wa thrown our way. He grabbed me and backed up. It hit the side of the mountain as it shattered.

"Hold on!" Bifur yelled.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder-battle! Look!" Balin yelled pointing as a huge giant made of nothing but a practical mountain threw a boulder at another one. As the boulder broke smaller rocks were repelled on us on hit my leg. It looked like a small rock but that hurt a lot actually.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin yelled at me putting his self in front of me.

"Hold on!" One of the dwarves yelled to us as the mountain broke apart. We were on a fucking mountain giant! I'm gonna die. I started slipping to the right nearly falling off when Thorin grabbed my arm saving me from my death.

"You really should be more careful, I can't keep saving you." He somewhat yelled, but somewhat said to me. I nodded. The other dwarves all tried reuniting but it was nearly the giants finally decided to stop fighting we all got back together. These motherfuckers really needed to calm down. Like, someones trying to walk on you dude, dont stand up and start throwing boulders. _Dick._

"We're alright, we're alive!" Balin exclaimed with a somewhat smile.

"Where's Biblo, wheres the hobbit?" Bofur asked looking around. There he was. Hanging off the edge of a mountain. _Fuck._

"Grab my hand! Biblo! Come on and take it!" Bofur tried grabbing him. Then all of the dwarves tried. I looked and saw a way down to where I might could help him. I shrugged and went down it.

"Corry!" Thorin yelled as he watched me slide down the mountain onto a flat surface. "Are you mad?!" He yelled down while the other dwarves struggled with Bilbo.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work!" i shouted up at him. I made my way over to be nearly right below bilbo. But of course. I was too short. At about that time I felt a hand on my shoulder. Shit, Thorin was just about to get elbowed in the stomach. He better be glad I looked before acting.

"Next time, tell me before you do something incredibly stupid." I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. _Dick._ I shut it and look up. Thorin start pushing Bilbo up the side of the mountain. He wiped his forehead of sweat and looked at me. "Time to go back up." He grabbed my hand and helped me up as well. I couldn't realy complain. He had already saved my life a billion times.

"Thank goodness, I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said as Thorin and I came up on the cliff again.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should have never come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said the walking off. That was a dick move. You Thorin Sassypants are an asshole. Thorin made his way inside of the cave and I followed.

"That was bit rude." I said looking at him. He took a seat on the ground and leaned against the cave wall.

"It doesn't concern you." He said looking exhausted. I sat down beside him and crossed my legs.

"I'm just saying, it isn't his fault he almost fell off, you could have been a bit nicer about it." I said crossing my arms and looking up at him. Even sitting down he was taller than me. Not cool.

"This isn't up for discussion."

"Well what is?"

"The fact you could have died earlier when you took it upon yourself to go down the mountain. I could have done that." He said with an attitude. Dont start with me.

"It doesn't matter Thorin. I can do what I want, it doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me, has it ever crossed your brilliant mind someone might care for you." He said abruptly. I looked at him and was shocked at what he just said. He looked pretty shocked himself honestly.

"What?"

"It isn't of your sword, we have time for you to learn." He said shaking his head and standing up.

"I haven't slept in two days, its almost dark and i'm cold, if you bring me out there right now with this weapon I might just use it on you." I said uncrossing my legs and arms. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Tomorrow evening then." I nodded in agreement as he left the cave. _has it ever crossed your brilliant mind someone might care for you._ that raced through my mind all night until I fell asleep. It was a deep sleep and I have no idea how the dwarves woke me up to be honest.

"Wake up Corry, we need to leave." I was somewhat shaken awake by the dwarven king. Truthfully I was still practically asleep until something grabbed my arm. I shrieked when I saw an odd looking creature pushing my froward.

"Oh hell no! If y-" I was cut off of my rant by Thorin.

"Corry, hush, don't speak." He said cutting his eyes towards me. Oh you're lucky you fucking creep. Oakenshield just saved your life. I would have fucked you up. I thought mentally about the were led down many different paths and bridges until we stopped in front of an enormous creep looking thing. **Did not sign up for this.**

**AN/ Hope you guys enjoyed and if you caught the few references in there thats great! **


	6. Somewhere only we know

The creepy dude had like a huge double chin. Gross. Bitch don't even get close to me.

"Who would be so bold, as to come into my kingdom armed? Spies, thieves, assasins?" The creature asked.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." One of the smaller creatures responded.

"Dwarves?" The large creature looked abolished.

"We found them on the front porch." The little one responded.

"Well don't just stand there. Search them! Every crack and every crevice!" The thing gave orders. I swear, if this motherfucker touches me. I'm a kick him. The creature put his hands on me. I kicked his knee and he fell over, at that moment, I knew I fucked up. All eyes were on me. I gave a small smile while three of the creatures came and searched me. The larger creature eyed me. "You aren't a dwarf. You look far too normal, what are you?" He asked giving me a weird eye.

"Hobbit." I said faster than anything.

"What's a hobbit?" He asked.

"A hobbit is what I am." I remarked slyly. I don't like people searching me. Little fucking pricks.

"What are you doing here in these parts!" The big guy asked. I chose to stay silent as did the group. "Very well, if they will not talk, we will make them sqwuack! Bring out the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest first!" He yelled orders to his little minions.

"Wait!" Thorin spoke glaring at the creature and walking forwards. The big beast smirked.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, some of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain." The giant thing said mocking Thorin and bowing. I really want to punch him so bad. Don't make fun of one of my dwarves you ass hole! Only I can do that! "Oh! But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing else. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours, a pale Orc astride a white warg." Wait, I thought Thorin fucked him up. I'm really confused now.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said not thinking much of it.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" The creature asked Thorin. They will be soon if they aren't already! _Dick._ "Send word to the pale Orc, tell him I've found his prize." The creature told one of the miniature creatures. The creatures kept mocking Thorin while waiting. Thorin clearly looked confused. The other dwarves started talking amongst one another. I walked towards Thorin shaking away from one of the assholes grips.

"Thorin, what do we do?" I asked him. He looked down at me and grabbed my wrist. Thorin tightened his grip in reassurance.

"We'll get out of here, I promise." He said. That made me feel better even though things weren't looking too good for us.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered. From racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of goblin town." The creature sung. So it's a goblin. Okay. That makes since. Little fucking dicks. One of the goblins finished going through Thorins things and threw his sword. "I know that sword, it is the goblin cleaver. The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all!" The goblin yelled at the others. One of the goblins came towards Thorin and I. I backed up and bumped into another one. Shit! Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. It got really bright and Gandalf appeared.

"Take up arms! Fight! Fight!" He yelled. I grabbed my bow and arrow and ran with the others. I see Kili in trouble. This was it. Moment of truth. I have this. I grabbed an arrow and quickly aimed at one of the goblins and let it fly. YES! Kill shot. Thorin looked back and grabbed me, just as an ax flew where I had been.

"Be careful!" He yelled at me. We ran down different bridges. A couple were breaking. I saw as everyone killed many different goblins, as I only killed a handful thankfully. While we were going down a bridge the large goblin burst through and got in our way.

"You thought you could escape me!?" The goblin asked while pushing us backwards. Thorin kept a tight grip on me and was scowling at the goblin. If looks could kill then we'd be safe. "What are you going to do now wizard!?" He yelled again. Yup, death is upon us. Gandalf then sliced his stomach and poked him in the eyeball with the end of his staff.

"That'll do it." The goblin said as soon as Gandalf cut his throat. Haha, fuck with us again. Bitch. As the goblin died he fell down breaking the bridge we were all standing on. We fell far down tot he cavern below. As soon as we started falling I felt Thorin's grip slip and I was soon falling alone. We, surprisingly, hit the ground safely. I got up quickly and ran off. I noticed I wasn't being followed. I turned back to see the dwarves finally getting up. Just as they were almost up the goblin king fe down on top of them.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin exclaimed loudly. As they struggled to get free from under the rubble Kili ran up to me.

"Corry."He said trailing off looking behind me. "You might want to get armed, we're in trouble." I looked behind me, and just as he said. We were definitely in trouble. Many goblins were running over to us. All the dwarves finally freed themselves and noticed the goblins.

"There are too many!" Dwalin complained.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight! Come on!" Gandalf yells. The dwarves tart running except Kili. This smart one decides to take out a couple of them.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled looking back as a goblin ran towards him with an ax. I grabbed an arrow and shot it taking the goblin out.

"Kili, run!" I yelled angrily. This motherfucker is going to kill us all. We ran out of the cave into the woods. Gandalf was counting us as we passed him. He looked confused looking around at all of us.

"Wheres Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?!" Gandalf yelled. He seemed angry. The dwarves argued with each other while I looked around. I hadn't even known he was missing.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone." Thorin said. That was a dick move.

"Don't say that Thorin, he could be dead. You haven't a clue." I said scowling at him. His face showed slight remorse when my words came out.

"No he isnt. He isn't dead or missing. He's right here." Bilbo said somewhat smiling. Thank god! Bilbo was here and alive. I didn't have to travel with dwarves alone.

"Bilbo Baggins, i've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said happily. He put an arm around Bilbo and a huge smile on his face.

"We'd given up on you!" Kili said smiling.

"How'd you get past the goblins?" Fili and I said in unison. We laughed at each other when we finished. That was starts fiddling with his pocket and smiling. I see Gandalf give him a look of curiosity.

"Oh, what does it matter, he's back." Gandalf said shaking it off. Thorin seemed very frustrated and started eyeing Bilbo.

"It does matter, I want to know. Why'd you come back?" He asked getting closer to Bilbo. Bitch, give him some room. Like, no, people do not like you in their personal space.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have. and you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books,and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause...You dont have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can." He said sounding very genuine. That was seriously , give him a fucking hug. Thorin turned back at me and sighed. He grabbed my arm and walked away. I shook myself away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He did not just grab my arm, storming away, thinking I was going to be okay with it.

"I need to talk to you, it's of much import. It can not wait any longer." He said sighing. Gandalf looked over at us. He lifted his chin looking at us mysteriously. A loud howl was heard in a nearby distance. Thorin looked around causally."Out of the frying pan."

"And into the fire. Run. Run!" Gandalf yelled. We all started running ahead. We came to a cliff in an instant almost. Shit, we're gonna die. I looked around searching for the dwarven king. Our eyes met and he made his way over to me clutching my arm tightly. Seriously, this is the same arm you always grab. In the same place. Stop.

"Up into the trees! All of you! Come on! Climb!" Gandalf yells making his way up a tree. I hurry up a tree with the help of three different dwarves. Once up and somewhat settled I looked out.

"They're coming!" Thorin yelled looking around seeing several more warg skouts show themselves. Suddenly, a much larger skout showed up. The creature on the back was much larger and more terrifying than the others. "Azog." Thorin said in a lower voice. I heard the orc start speaking in tongues. Did every fucking creature have their own language? "It can not be." Thorin looked mortified. I mean. I guess. This **was** the orc that killed his family. I'd be pretty upset too. The warg scouts were jumping on the tree finally knocking it over. I let out a scream as it fell down. We were officially hanging off of a cliff. Great. I looked over to see Gandalf lighting a pine cone on fire. He threw it at one of the wargs making it back up quickly. Gandalf started tossing fire pine cones to us. I caught one and got to throw it. I felt pretty productive considering the most exciting and dangerous thing i've ever done was ride on a roller coaster at six flags. One of the tree branches started breaking. It had Dori on it. He screamed.

"Mister Gandalf!" He yells as he falls off. He caught on to Gandalfs staff before falling to his death. There was no way of getting out of this! We were screwed! I looked directly below me to see Trin standing up. What was this idiot doing? He drew his sword and marched off the tree. He was going to battle that psycho! Fuck! As Thorin gets closer he attempts to stab the orc. When he made that attempt the warg scout he was on easily grabbed Thorin around the waist with his teeth and threw him to the side.

"Thorin!" I yelled. Tears were suddenly forming in my eyes as I saw Thorin passed out on the ground. Biblo suddenly stood up and marched off the tree as well. What in gods name is he doing? I'm not losing two people today. I stood up and went after Bilbo. My moves weren't intentional. I actually don't even remember standing up. But here I was following the hobbit. Just as an orc was about to cut Thorins throat Bilbo sped up and tackled him. I gasped as I suddenly realized what I was doing. I looked directly down and there he was, Thorin Oakenshield. His face looked slightly bloodstained. I didn't have time to examine him because next time I looked up two orcs were going towards Bilbo. I took an arrow out shooting one. I heard Azog say something loudly in his language. After that I heard 10 dwarf voices yelling behind me. I shot an arrow at one about to kill Bilbo. I turned to find one orc directly behind me, I took an arrow out and stabbed him directly.

"Woah!" I yelled as I was being lifted into the air. I was then dropped on something. It was a bird. What the fuck!? A fucking bird! I'm flying, this is some fucking Harry Potter shit. I held on for dear life and didn't look anywhere. Just kept my eyes shut until we landed. I am to infinity and beyond done with this middle earth shit! I quickly got off the bird and looked around. I saw everyone safe and sound. Sort of. Thorin was lying on the ground still passed out. I walked up to him and bent down. My fingers went straight to his neck. He still had a pulse. Slightly. Poor baby, that's what you get for trying to be bad!

"Thorin! Thorin!" Gandalf yelled hurriedly making his way to the other side of Thorin. I see Gandalf use some sort of magic on him. Thorin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked frantically then locked eyes with me. He let out a sigh of relief. Thorin got to his feet and looked at Gandalf.

"The halfling?"

"It's alright, Bilbo is here, he's quite safe." Gandalf said re-assuring Thorin. Thorin glared at Bilbo. If he says one more rude thing to this hobbit, im going to kill him.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would e a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us." He says moving closer to Bilbo. Thorin, that's it. You aren't King Sassy, you are King Douche! "I have never been so wrong in my life." He says grabbing Bilbo and hugging him. Nevermind. You're King Sassy again. The other dwarves smiled and cheered. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"No, no, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." Bilbo said with a silent laugh. Gandalf laughed as did the others. Yay! We're all friends! "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asks looking at a mountain in the distance. My eyes widened. Was that it? I looked to Thorin as he smirked.

"The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdom of Middle-earth." Gandalf said with a sigh.

"Our home." Thorin said smiling a real smile. That made me smile. He looked down at me. Thorin grabbed my arm and squeezed it. "Come with me?" He asked nodding his head to the back. I smiled and nodded. We walked a slight distance into the woods and I took a seat on a log.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" I asked him. He looked at me with a different look. One ive never seen before.

"What I said back in the goblin cave. I was thinking out loud. I did not mean to say it out loud. It spilt out before I could stop it." Thorin said to me looking down. I furrowed my brows. What did that mean?

"So, you say that meaning I shouldn't think anything of it?" I asked him.

"No, I mean yes but no. I do care about you, a lot. It would destroy me if something happened to you, especially if it was completely preventable. I just don't want you to distance yourself from me now that you know I would go to certain lengths in order to keep you safe."

"Why would I distance myself from someone trying to save me? That's ridiculous."

"I dont know, I just don't want to lose you."

"You aren't losing me anytime soon Thorin. I promise." I said giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and grabbed my forearm brushing his thumbs up and down it.

"Mine?" He asked me. His? His what? Strangely it felt right for me to agree. He felt right. He felt safe, and sound. He felt like home.I nodded.

"Yours." I smiled up at him. He smiled and closed his eyes while letting out a sigh of relief. Was he expecting me to say no?

"Thorin?!"

"Corry?!" Two voices came from nearby. I laughed recognizing them to be Fili and Kili. Thorin stood up and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and was pulled up.

"Yes!?" I yelled expecting them to answer.

"Where are you?!" One of them yelled back. This felt like marco polo. It was nearly dark and I was actually having fun for the first time in a while.

"Somewhere!" I answered back.

"But where!?"

"Somewhere only we know, we're coming back to the campsite now!" Thorin yelled before I could. I looked over and his normal bitch face was on. It was a cute bitch face though. I mean, you can't help if you have a resting bitch face. Thorin led me back to the campsite.

"Where were you two!?" Kili rushed to me asking in a demanding voice.

"Um..somewhere."

"We were worried sick! You two could have been killed! It's dark and I don't think you're old enough to be alone with someone of the other sex after dark." Fili said crossing his arms and huffing. I laughed and slung my arms down.

"Sorry dad!" I mockingly said They started laughing with me. This was going to be a good night. I could already tell.


	7. I want you to show me

As I lie down to sleep I notice nearly everyone is awake. I lay on my back and put my arms behind my head and look at the stars. I wonder if my family is looking at these same stars. I miss them a lot. I guess this was my family now. Not too much of one. Thirteen dwarves, one hobbit and one wizard. Very oddly put together.

We have second in line for the throne of Erebor, along with him is his younger brother, a prince. A very good one too. Then we have quite an old dwarf, very wise. Three brothers, tightly knit and strong willed. Another set of brothers, loyal and brave. A pair of brothers, close together at all times. I honestly don't think I've seen them without each other during this whole journey. There was the wise dwarfs brother, he was very hard headed. Stubborn but that's good, you always need one of those, he was a strong fighter as well, born to be a leader. The hobbit was next, he was our burglar, the intentions of bringing him was for him to steal, obviously, but he's done much more than that, he's saved a life and has proved to be an amazing friend. Then the dwarven King. The one to rule over Erebor, the one that each and every one of us would follow until his last days. Finally, the wizard. The one who brought us all together, the one who is dependable. The one who is always there, well, most the time. Fifteen in total, not counting me of course. This was my made up family. A good one. Amazing actually, I'm pretty lucky I guess.

I was knocked from my thoughts when a loud roar was made in a distance. I jerked up and looked around. The dwarves looked pretty suprised too. "What was that?" I asked looking around. Apparently these asses had already been discussing this because what Gandalf said next did not answer my question.

"None." None, none what? I really should stop drifting off. "Get up, get up you fools, we're leaving, we'll take refuge elsewhere." Gandalf said waking the 4 dwarves that were sleeping. Kili and Fili came over to me both grabbing one of my arms.

"Up now, it is time to run again!" Kili said smiling dusting me off.

"Okay, enough, we must go!" Thorin yelled. "Go!" We started running down a hill, it took everything I had not to roll down it instead. The roaring got closer as we ran down the hill. I dared to look back, shit shit shit, nightmares for days. There was a giant bear type thing chasing us. Fuck this shit. Done. I'm so done. I continued running when a house came into my eyesight.

"This way quickly!" Gandalf yelled to us all. Aye aye captain! I ain't stopping anytime soon! One we reached the house we tried opening the door. Ofcourse it would be locked! I turned to see where the beast was and it was pretty damn close. Someone better open this door! "Open the door!"

"Quickly" Thorin added running towards it managing to get it the lord baby jesus! We all scurry inside, as soon as we were all inside and were starting to close the door, the beast decides to push itself in. _Fuck. _One by one the dwarves all started to work on clsing the door. After a couple shoves against it, it was closed. _Yasss._ Thorin locked the door and turned to Gandalf, as did the rest of us. Before anyone got anything out I was the ifrst to speak.

"What the actual-" I aught myself before finishing that. "What the actual bloody, ehhhhh was that!" I yelled. Ehhh, wow. That was all that came out. I flalled my arms all over the place. Gandalf chuckled and leaned on his staff.

"That, my dear Brooks, was our host." He said with a gleam in his eye. Our host? The thing that chased us and nearly killed us was our _host?_ I don't even know. "His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves." Gandalf explained.

"That's not a surprise." I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. The bear roared outside and Ori pressed himself against the window looking out.

"He's leaving." Ori said turning back to all of us. Dori grabbed his arm.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell." Dori said throwing his arm in the air and huffing. _Or maybe he's a werewolf._

"Don't be a fool, he's under no sort of enchantment but his own." Gandalf scolded Dori and took off his hat."Now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf looked out the window and sighed under his breath. "I hope." _You hope._ Bitch if I die in my sleep i'm haunting your ass. I looked around and there were multiple piles of hay all over the place. I shrugged and went to one slightly propped up.

"Corry." Thorin said grabbing my attention. He threw his cloak my way and it wound up landing on my face. _Dick. _

"You couldn't have ya know, avoided my face." I said sarcastically and yanking it from my head.

"Sorry." Thorin smirked and sat down beside me. "Get warm, it's chilly and you being sick isn't going to benefit any of us." He said looking down. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a fragile child, I'm not going to turn into an ice cube over do not need to babysit me."

"I know, you're a fragile woman that I choose to take care of." I smiled up at him. Thorin was a handsome man. Well dwarf. He had a short beard, it didn't hang down like many of the other dwarves did. His dark brown hair went a little below his shoulders and he had a braid on both sides of his head. He had ocean blue eyes, the kind you drown in if you look too long. He was definitely fit to be an amazing king soon.

"Goodnight dear." He softly kissed my forehead and left my side. He took his position across the room from me. He was facing the door as to keep 'watch'. Paranoid dwarf. I chuckled to myself and dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Early that morning I was woken up by Fili and Kili.

"Wake up Ms. Brooks! We're about to eat breakfast."They said shaking me. I squinted my eyes and yawned. They continued shaking me.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said stretching and standing up. They smiled and each grabbed one of my arms and drug me to the table. I shook my head and sat down. ooked to my right and saw Bilbo just waking up as well.

"Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Georn asked Thorin. He looked somewhat like a man. I shrugged and took a sip of juice Bombur just poured me.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked. Because he isn't stupid darling.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The defiler killed most of my family, but some he for work you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." The man said angrily.

"That's terrible." I said nearly gasping at the thought.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked following my comment. Beorn looked at him.

"Once there were many."

"Now?" Bilbo and I asked in unison.

"Now there's only one. You need to reach the mountains before the last days of autumn." The poor man sighed.

"Before Durins Day falls, yes." Gandalf assured him

"You are running out of days."

"Which is why we must go through mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. foul things creep between those trees. There is alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need."

"We will take the elven path, it is still safe."

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matter not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked interrupting Gandalf and Beorns conversation.

"These lands are crawling with orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn says while picking up a few mice Dwalin had pushed away from his arm. He starts looking at it as if he was examining thee creature. "But Orcs, I hate more." He said looking at Thorin. "What do you need?"

* * *

Awesome, horses. This is a relief. No more walking! Seriously, best thing ever. I smiled while petting a brown and white horse whose name i found out was Eltensy.

"Come my dear." Thorin said as everyone got on their horses. Are they ignoring the fact i'm not even five foot. I stood on my tip toes in attempts to reach the horses back.

"I got it!" i heard Kili yell.

"No! I have it!" Fili yelled after him. What do they have? Before I could turn to see four different hands were on me. **Did not sign up for this shit.** I started wiggling away.

"Okay, okay, how about you two stop arguing and grabbing me." I said to them. before I could say anything else I was lifted onto the horse and the boys mouths gaped open. I turned to see my horse putter onner was Beorn.

"I hate arguing. If you are going to reach the woods anytime soon I suggest leaving now." He said. With a few huffs and puffs Kili and fili both got back on their horses and we were off. It took us a little more than an hour to reach the woods. They were huge and looked a bit scary. Not sure that I wanna go in here Gandalf.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf said turning to us. "Set the horses lose, let them return to their master." He said. Not fair.

"This forest feels sick. Is there anyway around it?" Bilbo asked hopping off his horse. I second that!

"Not unless we go two- hundred miles north, or twice that distance...south." Gandalf said looking into the forest. He seemed distracted by something. Gandalf walked into the forest without us seeming mesmerized.

"Come on dear." Thorin said holding his arm out for me to get off the horse. I smiled and took it. He helped me down and put his arm around my shoulder. I was about 6 inches shorter than him, even though most dwarves were short, I of course was shorter. I was always the shortest. Luckily this time we have Bilbo. So i'm merely the second shortest. Thorin on the other hand, was tall for a dwarf. I've gathered that the majority of dwarves reached about five foot one. Thorin was slightly taller than that, most of the dwarves with us were all at least five foot. Then theres me. four foot nine and half and proud. Although I do normally round up to four foot ten.

"Not my horse!" Gandalf yelled to us rushing over to his horse.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked him. He better not be sending us into these woods alone. _Dick._

"I would not do this unless I had to." He said to him

"You can't leave! This forest is insane and you're leaving us alone!"I yelled walking towards Gandalf and away from Thorin.

"You've changed. The both of you. You two are not the same people you were when you left the shire with us." Gandalf said looking down at us. Bilbo started to fiddle with his pocket.

"I was going to tell you." Bilbo started. "I found something in the goblin tunnels." He said still messing around.

"Found what?" Gandalf asked looking at him mysteriously."What did you find?"

"My courage." Bilbo finished taking ihs hand from his pocket. _Liar._

"Good, that's good you'll need it." Gandalf said letting out a sigh of relief. "As will you Ms. Brooks, actually, I need to have a word with you." Gandalf said looking at me. "In private." He said as Thorin came over putting a hand on my shoulder then looking at Gandalf suspiciously.

"Oh, of course." I said smiling and brushing Thorins hand off of my shoulder. I walked a little away with Gandalf so no one would hear. I felt like I was getting in trouble with a principal. "What is it Gandalf?" I asked him.

"Ms. Brooks, it seems as though our king has started to show much affection towards you." He said eyeing me. I looked down and blushed.

"Yes, he has."

"And you've acknowledged it. But you must know something before you get carried away. This is serious business. Dwarves are...so you would say, greedy people, and stubborn, and take advantage of everything. But, on the other hand, they can be very loving and show much affection to the one they love. Dwarves love once in their entire lives Ms. Brooks. They love once, and they love fully and completely. Thorin Oakenshield isn't known to be the most, caring dwarf in existence, but you need to understand, he would put his life on the line for you now Ms. Brooks, we need our king alive and well. That means you my dear, must stay out of danger and alive." Gandalf finally finished. He looked down at me then looked up. He tilted his head then looked back down. I turned around to see what he was looking at. It was Kili on top of Filis shoulders looking over to us with suspicious faces.

"Those two are an odd pair." I said laughing to myself and turning back around.

"Run along, you all can not waste anymore daylight." He said to me. I smiled up at him and turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm and looked at me once more."Be safe Corry, don't do anything daring like you did on the mountain that day." He said to me. I nodded and he let me go. I ran to the two boys who were waiting on me.

"Were you in trouble?" kili asked getting down from Filis shoulders. I shook my head.

"No, it's top secret though. Sorry boys." I said. It wasn't exactly a lie. Not the truth, but not a lie either.

"We want to know!" Fili whined and walked behind me as I started walking towards the group.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so!"I said stopping when I reached looked down at me.

"What did the wizard want?" He asked. Dwarves are so nosey.

"She cant tell us." Fili said before I could answer.

"It's top secret." Kili finished. Thorin looked at me with a questioning look. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, he just wanted to make sure I looked after Bilbo." I lied. i didn't want to tell Thorin what he really wanted. That'd be weird.

"Very well." Thorin said looking up as Gandalf made his way back to us.

"I'll be waiting for you at the slopes of Erebor." Gandalf said looking at Thorin. "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." He instructed. Gandalf got on his horse. "This in not the Greenwood of old, the very air pf the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked.

"You mt stay on the path, you do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. " Gandalf said. He turned and rode off. Thorin then turned and walked to the entrance of the forest. He motioned for the rest of us to follow.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durins Day. Let's go,we've but one chance to find the hidden door." We followed Thorin into the forest. I ran to catch up with him.

"How long will it take us to get out of here?" I asked him. He looked down and smiled.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue. Hopefully no more than two days." He said putting his arm around my shoulders and continued walking. "The path runs this way." We continued on the path until nightfall. Thorin and I talked of what Erebor was like before the dragon came. I was completely mesmerized.

"Do you think you'll build it back up as it was before?" I asked him.

"I know I will." He said. Thorin was so headstrong. I loved that about him. He was so determined and that was something so many people lacked. "Nori, why have you stopped?" He asked when the dwarf stopped abruptly in front of us.

"The path, it's disappeared." d pointing across. It was a huge gaping hole of darkness.

"What's going on?" Ori asked coming towards us.

"We've lost the path!" Bofur exclaimed for everyone to hear.

"Find it. All of you!" Thorin yelled.

"Thorin, I don't think that'd be a good idea." I said to him. He looked down at me and shook it off.

"Look for the path!" Dwalin said. Soon every dwarf was wondering off. I started feeling dizzy. This didn't make any sense. I grew tired quickly. I was leaning on Thorin for support when the dwarves started arguing. I saw Bilbo start climbing up the trees. _Where was the hobbit going? _I left Thorins side nad went after Bilbo.

"Bilbo wait!" I yell catching up to him. He looks to me a smiles.

"Come on." He says. We go towards the sun. Our heads popped out of the trees and saw the sun. I felt so revived. This was nice. It was beautiful up here.

"Look! A lake!" I pointed towards the lake. Bilbo smiled.

"And the Lonely Mountain!" Bilbo yelled.

"We're almost there!" I yelled down to the dwarves

"Can you hear us?" Bilbo yells down looking for the dwarves.

"Hello!?" The two of us started seeing the trees moving in a distance.

"Um, look, come on." Bilbo said getting down from the trees. When he ducked down his feet were bound in a spiders web, as were mine. Bilbo went to move and he fell down. My eyes widened as I saw a large spider wrap him up. _Fuck!_

"Thorin!" I yelled looking frantically. I took an arrow from my back and tried cutting myself from the web, as I was working on that I didn't notice as large spider come up to me. Once I lifted My foot up the spider made itself noticed and knocked me back. I screamed as I fell down. I was then wrapped in a cobweb and carried over somewhere. This is it. I'm going to die. Never going to see the light of day again. Then I started falling. What the fuck? I started squirming and then was cut out of the web. "Thorin." I sighed and jumped into his arms.


	8. Mess I made

"Hello sweetie." He said smiling down at me then looking back up.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. We all searched around for him.

"Thorin, i'm going over here, I dropped my arro-" I was cut off when Thorin snatched me back by the back of my shirt. "Thorin what the he-" Just then a spider jumped down destroying my arrows. _Dick. _"Nevermind." The dwarves took stance and I was pushed behind Thorin. I mean I didn't have a weapon so I guess. I was pushed to the ground when a spider jumped on Thorin causing me to lose my balance.

"Dwalin! Kill it! Kill it!" Thorin yelled trying to hold back the spider. At the same time one had me from behind. I screamed. "Help!" Soon it was off of me. Balin had killed the creature. "Run!" Thorin yelled. I followed him closely. A spider jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Thorin. Just then an arrow shot through the spider. I jumped back. A man with long blonde hair was instantly in front of Thorin with an arrow to his face. I'm gonna _cut_ this bitch.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The elf said. Yeah and it would be my pleasure to cut you. We then heard someone screaming. _Kili._

"Kili!" Fili yelled. _Fuck. _The elf rolled his eyes.

"Search them." He said. Don't touch me bitch. The elf took a locket from Gloin.

"Hey, give it back! That's private." Gloin yelled as the elf opened the locket.

"Who is this? Your brother?" The elf asked.

"That is my wife!" Gloin yelled angrily. Oh shit.

"And what is this horrid creature. A Goblin Mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Gloin said. The elf started speaking in tongues to another elf. One of the other elves handed the blonde one Thorins sword. He muttered more things in elvish then looked at Thorin.

"Where did you get this?" He asked curiously.

"It was given to me." He answered. The elf then pointed the tip to Thorins throat. _Yep, ima cut him._

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." He said smirking. I was then jerked by an elf. The elf said something to the blonde one in elvish.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked as I was pushed forward. _Someone that's gonna cut you. _"More like, what are you?"I thought quickly.

"I'm a hobbit, and a captive. The dwarves took me earlier in their journey." I said glaring over at the dwarves. The blonde tilted his head and looked at the dwarves then back at the elves.

"Did she have any weapons?"He asked. The elves shook their heads. He looked back at me. "Come along then." He said as he motioned for the elves to grab the dwarves. We walked a ways until we came upon a large gate. There were two guards outside of it. The blonde elf said something to the guards in elvish. We went inside the kingdom as the doors closed after us. The blonde elf said things to two elves in tongues and then left. I soon noticed I was being led away from the dwarves. All except Thorin. Thank god! We were led across a bridge to another elf. He was dressed in robes and had a crown made of wood on his head. His hair was long and blonde and he was prettier than I was. I'm just going to assume he's the king.

"Some may imagine that a Noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of the ilk." The man said leaning down to Thorin. I was standing in a distance witnessing it all. You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A king's jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." The man said to Thorin. Thorin smiled at him.

"I am listening." Thorin said.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." The king said. Take it. Take it Thorin, don't be stubborn.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin said to him.

"You have my word, one king to another." The man said. Then Thorin looked angry. _Shit. _

"I would not trust, Thranduil the great king to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin started. This was Thranduil! This was the one Thorin told me about. _Dick! _Thranduil looked visibly shocked at Thorins words though. "You lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless;seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin yelled. I've never seen Thorin angry. He then spoke in tongues. Thorin. Thorin spoke in tongues. I didn't know he could do that. _Wicked. _Thranduil rushed in front of him and got very close to his face.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin! I have faced the great serpent of the North." Suddenly the side of Thranduil's face showed signs of being burnt before. Holy shit. He backed up and his face returned to its normal self. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil then walked up steps and sat on his throne. "You are just like him." He motioned for his guards to grab him. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf, i'm patient. I can wait." He said as the guards grabbed Thorin. Thranduil then motioned for them to stop. "Wait, I forgot about our other company."Thranduil said stepping from his throne. "What is your name?" He asked me.

"Corry, Corry Brooks."I said looking at me. He was so pretty!

"Corry, well, what are you?"

"A hobbit."

"A what?"

"You know, shorter than a dwarf, never bothers anyone."

"How did you wind up in the company of this group?" Thranduil asked me looking me up and down.

"I was taken captive. They grabbed me while I was out tending to my garden."I made up a story.

"Where are you from?"

"The shire." I explained trying to wing it. This is going to get me in trouble, I can feel walked to me and smirked.

"Why do you lie?" He asked. Shit i'm I fess up or keep lying

"I'm not lying."

"Then why do you wear elvin clothing from-"

"Rivendell." I cut him off. "My cousin lives there. She visited me a few weeks before." I kept lying. He smirked at me.

"At least you're a decent one." He motioned for the guards to take me as well. _Dick. _Thorin and i were thrown into a cell together. Ballin rushed to the edge of his cell.

"Did he offer you a deal?" He asked.

"He did." Thorin said angrily. "I told him he could go." He then yelled, which i'm assuming cursed, in dwarvish. If thats what you call it. "Him and all his kin!" He yelled even louder. Balin sighed.

"Well, that's it then. The deal was our only hope." Balin said disappointed.

"It's not our only hope." Thorin said. I knew he was talking about Bilbo. I walked over and sat next down to him.

"You're so stubborn." I said smiling at him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Only when I Need to be." right, okay! You're always stubborn. But it's okay.

"Thorin, what language were you speaking when you were talking to Thranduil?" I asked him nudging his neck with my head.

"Khuzdul. It's an ancient dwarven language." He explained to me. I smiled. I liked it. Alot. I kissed his cheek and turned his face to face mine.

"I like it."

"I like you." That was so cheesy of him. I laughed. He looked into his blue eyes and it really felt as though I was drowning in them. I honestly don't think i've ever wanted to kiss someone so badly in all my life. I put my hand on his cheek and brushed my thumb across his beard.

"Not in here your not." I heard a voice say. It was bilbo. I pushed Thorin away and stood up.

"Bilbo." I said smiling . Thorin stood up and smiling. Bilbo started unlocking the cells as we headed down the steps. We followed Bilbo down the stairs to the cellars. What was this hobbit up to?

"I don't believe it! We're in the cellars!" Kili whispered loudly.

"Shhh, I know what i'm doing." He argued with the dwarves. He pointed towards barrels. "Everyone climb in the barrells. Quickly." He said.

"Are you mad they'll find us!" Dwalin said to Bilbo.

"No, No they wont, I promise. You must trust me." He said. The dwarves started mumbling and Bilbo looked at Thorin in frustration.

"Do as he says." Thorin says to us. I smiled. I climbed into one of the barrells and looked out.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Hold your breath." He said pulling a lever. We were going down into the river! Of course! We all fell to the stream below and started floating down. Thorin was in front and he stopped on a rock.

"Wait on the hobbit." He ordered. Thorin was taking a liking to Bilbo. That was good. I smiled at him, to that i earned one back. Soon Bilbo fell down into the water. "Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said letting go of the rock. Bilbo grabbed hold of Balins barrel. I heard voices behind us that weren't dwarves. I looked, great, the blonde elf was chasing us again. _Dick. _He yelled something in elvish and soon the gates we were supposed to be going out were shut. "No!"Thorin yelled as he hit the gate. All of a sudden the guard that shut the gate was killed. By an orc. _Fuck. _

"Thorin!" I yelled to him. He looked to me and sighed. "We need to get out of here!"

"Get over the bridge!" Thorin yelled to us. There were orcs in the water on top of us before anyone could get out of the barrels. I saw Kili get out of his and work his way on top of the bridge. He was right by the lever when he was shot in the knee with an arrow. He yelled out in pain.

"Kili!" Fili yelled looking at his brother. Kili fell down before he could open the gate.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled as an orc went to kill him. Before it could finish it's attack it was shot with an arrow. The female elf shot him. Kili manages to open the gate and fall into one of the empty barrels. Poor thing. I guess I get to nurse him back to health. We floated down the river still fighting orcs. We reached shore about half and hour later. "Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin answered.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur added.

"Not for long, we've lost the current." Thorin said. He was clearly frustrated. "Make for the shore!" He ordered. We started paddling our way to the bank. We got out of the barrels. I knew when Kili got out of his. I heard a cry of pain. I rushed over to him.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili said trying to brush it off. _Bullshit._

"On your feet." Thorin ordered.

"Kili's hurt Thorin." I said to him

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asked coming beside me.

"To the mountain. We're so close." Bilbo said.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain."

"Then we go around it." Bilbo tried solving the problem.

"That would take days we don't have." Dwaling said standing beside Thorin.

"Bind his leg quickly, you have two minutes."Thorin said then walked off. I followed.

"Thorin, what are we going to do." I asked him putting my arm around his and walking to the lake side with him. He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Honesty, I have no clue. Durins Day is so close." He said running a hand through his wet hair. I got in front of him and put my hands on his chest. His shirt was soaked. I looked up and smiled at him.

"I know you'll find a solution my love." I said getting on my tip toes and brushing my lips across his. He grabbed my cheeks and brushed his thumbs across either side of them putting a more stronger kiss on my lips then let me pull away. I smiled and wrapped my small arms around his waist. I let go when I heard much commotion where all the other dwarves were. The two of us rushed over to find a bowman aiming his bow at all of us.

"Excuse me but you're from Lake-town, if i'm not mistaken." Balin started as he walked slightly towards the man. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available to hire by any chance?" He asked the man. The man lowered his arrow and smirked the led us to the barge. I looked up at Thorin as he grabbed my arm.

"What makes you think I would help you?" The man asked.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat." Balin said as Bard put the barrels in the barge. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?" Balin said. This man did look like a father. Definitely.

"A boy and two girls." The man answered smiling slightly.

"And your wife. I imagine, she must be a beauty." Balin added. The man looked down and smiled again.

"Aye, she was." He said. Balin looked taken aback. I would have too. That made me feel sorry for the man.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean too-" Balin was interupted by Dwalin.

"Oh come on, come on, enough with the niceities."

"What's your hurry." The man asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands." The man said. He did have a right to know.

"We are simple merchants from the blue mountains travelling to see our kin in the iron hills." Balin explained.

"Merchants you say?" The man asked looking at the barrells. "I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended one enters lake town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The man says as he throws the rope to Balin. Thorin nudges Balin to persuade him.

"I'll wager there are ways in that town that can go by unseen." Balin said looking at the man.

"Aye. For that you would need a smuggler." He said back.

"For which we'd pay double." Balin added. He's such a sneaky little dwarf. We loaded into the barge and road along with the man. Most of the time I leaned on Thorins shoulder trying to stay awake. He looked down at me.

"Dear, if you are sleepy you may sleep, i'll wake you when you need to be awaken." Thorin said to me. I looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled.

"Can your shoulder be my pillow?" I asked him before yawning. He laughed lightly and nodded.

"Ofcourse." Thorin said kissing my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I was shaken awake it couldn't have been too long after I fell asleep.

"Wake up dear, we need to get into the barrells, quickly." Thorin said standing me up.

"Mhhm." I said still sleepy. I climbed into one of the barrells. I heard the dwarves talking amongst each other but I wasn't listening. I was wide awake when fish were dumped on my head though. Gross! Me and this guy are going to have problems.I suppose soon after that we started moving and stopped very soon after. I heard mean talking then the barrell I was in was being dumped over. _Fuck. _I little bit after I was put right side up again. Thank you. We were then notified to get ! I got out before any of the others could even think to.

"Where to now?" I asked the man.

"Well..." He said trailing off. "You have to enter under the house. What? Great we were entering through his toilet I cliimbed out of the toilet greeted by a boy. He looked to be in his mid-teens. He told me to go upstairs. I wlaked up them to be greeted by the man whose name i learned to be Bard. He gave me a blanket and motioned for me to sit down. I saw a young girl and an older girl. I assumed thos were his two daughters. They were so pretty.

"Here." Thorin said giving me a coat Bard gave him.

"Thorin you're going to get sick and this on." I ordered holding it out.

"No."

"Well then i'm not wearing it." I said crossing my arms and setting it beside me.

"Stop being so stubborn." He said putting the coat back on me.

"Make me." I said sitting it beside me again. I stoof up and walked away.

"Are you going to be staying here?" The youngest girl asked me. I shook my head.

"No." I said smiling and bending down. She looked to be about the same age as my youngest nephew. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Tilda, and yours?" She asked.

"Corry." I replied. She smiled.

"Will you come do my hair Corry?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Sure." She was so precious. I hadn't been able to spend time with a child since my nephews and I went to the zoo months ago. She grabbed my arm and started leading me somewhere.

"Tilda, what are you doing?" Bard asked his youngest child.

"Corry is going to do my hair like mom used to!" She said with a smile looking up to her father. Bard looked at me and then down at Tilda. The dwarves had been looking at the situation happening.

"Make sure it looks just as pretty." Bard said bending down and kissing her head then smiled at me. I smiled back. Tilda took me to what I thought to be her room and she handed me a brush and a couple elastics.

"Make it look super pretty, like the elves in da's stories." She said playing with a doll. I laughed to myself and started braiding her hair. I ran my fingers through her hair and started adding small fishtail braids here and sat there for about half and hour when I took the straight pieces and pulled them to the back and pulled it together.

"Finished!" I said. She grabbed my hand and led me to a mirror. I picked her up so she could see.

"It's so pretty! Thank you!" She said hopping out of my arms. "Da!" She yelled running to her father. "Da! Look it's so pretty!" Tilda said jumping into her fathers arms. I walked right behind her. The dwarves looked at me as I came out.

"It is, why don't you run and show your sister." Bard said to his daughter.

"Okay!" She said running to find her sister.

"Thank you, it's been especially hard on the girls without their mother, it means alot to her that you done that." He said smiling at me.

"It's nothing, I have two young nephews at home, I love children, a kid can never have enough love and she is absolutely gorgeous." I said smiling to him and sitting on a bench.

"Do you have any of your own?"

"No, just nephews, they keep me grounded and drive me insane half the time, but they're all I need for now. Couldn't ask for more than them for a little longer."

"I see, children are a big step in life. A big step that you'll never regret." Bard said trailing off looking at his youngest son eating.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin said interrupting.

"Wait here." Bard said leaving.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn." Thorin said standing up and looking out the window.

"Durin's Falls the morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said

'And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before the time?" Kili asked.

"Then the quest has been for nothing." Fili answered his younger brother. At that time Bard entered and dumped weapons on the table. Thorin picked one of them up.

"What is this?" He asks.

"Pike hook, made from and old harpoon." Bard said to him. Really, fishing weapons Bard. Get Ready for complaining.

"We paid for weapons. Iron forged, swords, and axes!" Gloin yelled.

"It's a joke." Bofur said dumping a weapon back on the table.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard explained.

"Thorin, why not take what is offered to us, i've done with less and so have you." Balin said to Thorin. I walked over to him putting an arm around him. "I say we leave now." Balin stated.

"You're not going anywhere." Bard refused.


	9. Addicted

**So, I haven't done an AN in two chapters. Not on purpose. I just forgot. Yeah, but keep reviewing it makes me really happy and I hope you like this story!**

* * *

"What did you say?" Dwalin said getting closer to Bard.

"There are spies watching this house in probably every dock and wharf in this town. We must wait till nightfall." Bard explained. We sat back down.I sat close to Thorin and held onto his arm. He seemed pretty frustrated.I rubbed his arm trying to calm him down when i heard a small voice.

"Corry!" Tilda yelled running over to where the dwarves where. "Corry, I can't quite read yet, will you read this to me?" She asked standing in front of me with a piece of paper. It had a poem on it. I nodded. She smiled and stood there. I shrugged.

"Here." I said grabbing her and sitting her on my lap and letting go of Thorins arm. He looked at me oddly, as did the other dwarves.I read the short poem to the little girl as she smiled.

"Corry, why can't you stay here with us? Da wouldn't mind, he always says he misses having a ma to take care of us, you could help take care of us." She said looking up at me with her big blue eyes. I felt so bad for her. She couldn't be more than 7, she didn't understand death. She just missed her mom.

"I have other things to take of first Tilda." I said to her. She sighed and looked down.

"Will you come back to visit?"

"Of course I will! And I'll braid your hair again." i said smiling. She seemed happy about that.

"I'll be right back!" She said with a smile and hopped from my lap. The dwarves had been watching me deal with the child.

"How do you manage a child?" Dwalin asked. I laughed.

"Well, you don't thats the secret. You just guide them, and let them be little. They aren't little but for a little while, so, you don't try to make them grow up to fast. They're only innocent for a couple year of their life, after that they are exposed to the cruel reality of the world and their imagination and innocence flies away." I said smiling to myself.

" You talk as though you have one of your own. you've made it clear earlier you don't, how do you know this?" Ori asked.I shrugged.

"I don't know, I have nephews, i've watched it happen, but, i guess it just comes naturally for a woman I suppose." I said thinking out to a distance. Thorin grabbed my arm and stood up bringing me with him.

"We need to go." He said.

"What? No!" I protested jerking my arm away from his. "Bard said people were watching this house, do you want to be captured Thorin Oakenshield?"

"It's time to leave dear, that's that. Please don't argue with me." He said walking out the door. My mouth gaped open. Did he want to get cut?

"Don't worry dear, just follow him." Balin said putting his arm on mine trying to comfort me. I sighed and followed. Thorin was going to get cut.

"Stop! Don't leave." Bards boy said trying to stop Thorin.

"Out of the way." Thorin said

"N-no, you can't leave." He said standing his ground. Thorin picked him up and handed him to the next dwarf. The boy went down the line until he got to me, Balin set him down.

"Just go inside, these dwarves aren't worth arguing with, trust me." I said to him. He nodded and went inside. We hid behind different house and waited until nightfall. Thorin led us to a tall building. "Where are we?" I asked him.

"The armory." He replied.

"Thorin!" I whispered loudly. He brushed it off and told me to stay put. _Dick._ I stayed outside with several other dwarves and sat down. I've had enough of Thorin for one day. All of a sudden a huge crash came from the armory. I stood up. Fuck! I tried running put there was a sword being stuck to my neck. We were taken to a huge mansion with guards standing outside of them. A fat man walked out.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked everyone.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire." One of our capturers said.

"Ah, enemies of the state." The man said.

"Hold your tongue." Dwalin said stepping forward. "You do not know of whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror!" He said as Thorin sighed and stepped forward.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." The townspeople began to murmur upon themselves. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleet of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade from the North." Thorin turned to the townspeople. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor.!" Thorin yelled as the people cheered.

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us." Bard said pushing through the crowd. "Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast will destroy us all." Bard tried convincing Thorin. There was no use honestly, he would get what he wanted.

"You can listen to the naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain." Thorin said. Once more the crowd started murmuring. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" The crowd cheered again and Bard stood up for himself again.

"The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed , he could not see beyond his own desire." Bard spat at him. Bard wasn't wrong, but I stood by my King. By my man. I promised to follow him forever and I always will.

"Now, now. We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast." The fat man said.

"It's true sire, we all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing it's mark." The odd looking man said. Bard took a step closer to Thorin.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain." Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin scowled at him. Thorin then turned to face the fat man.

"I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you seethe prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin asked him. The man hesitated. "What say you?" Thorin asked again.

"I say unto you. Welcome!' The fat man said as everyone cheered.

* * *

We were led into a small inn that we would stay in for the night. I held onto Thorin as many of the men there were looking at me. I didn't feel comfortable. Thorin looked down to me as we walked up a set f stairs a woman led us to our room. Thorin looked up and thanked her. Wait. Was I staying in this room with this man. Okay. I mean, I guess.

"If you do not wish to sleep in the same bed as me we can make other arrangements." Thorin said to me. No, it wasn't that I didn't want to. It was just something i've never done before. I've never slept in the same bed intentionally with a man before. I shook my head.

"No it's fine." I said taking my boots off. I sat on the edge of the bed. I felt weight coming down on the other side as Thorin got on it. I felt his hands come on my shoulders. He started massaging them. This was life! He continued working his way up my neck then down to my arms and stopped. _bby no. _He ran his hands through my hair and piece by piece pushed it to the side and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned back against him. I turned around and sat on my knees then put my hands on his chest. He had taken his coat off. He remained in his shirt he had been wearing the whole journey. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I layed down and patted the pillow next to me on which Thorin then laid his head on. He took the blanket and threw it over the two of us. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. He continued playing with my hair. I le my hands rest on his stomach.

"After tomorrow we'll live in a castle, and all will be well." He muttered to me. I laughed.

"What about rebuilding?"

"We'll do that too, after everything else is settled."

"Like what, rebuilding should be the first thing you do Thorin."

"Like what, marrying you of course." I was taken by surprise. What? Marriage. What? What, no. Well, yes but what?

"Marriage?"I asked him. He sighed.

"Ofcourse. There is absolutely no one in middle earth better for me. You are, to me, the most amazing thing in existence. I need a queen to rule with me, and I think you'd make the perfect one."

"Thorin, marriage, is huge."

"You don't want to marry me?" He asked sounding a bit , I do. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked him in the eyes.

"No, I do dear. I'm just saying, marriage is, insane. It's a huge step and if i'm being honest, it terrifies me. Marriage means settling down, and thats it. I don't wanrt to settle down, there is still so much more to see in this world. I don't want to be settled yet, settling scares me more than anything, after marriage there's kids, then being a mom, then by the time one kid is old enough to function alone another one would come and it takes so much time to r-" I was cut off with lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss.

"You really do run on alot." Thorin said smiling. I giggled. He kissed my forehead and then my lips again. I deepened the kiss and ran my hands through Thorins hair. He let a moan out into my mouth. My stomach felt something funny. The same feeling I would get when I brought home drunk guys back in New York, except this one was stronger. He has me feeling some type of way. His hands ran down to my waist and flipped me over to where he was over me. It was one of those moments where I was drowning in his eyes again. He smiled and kissed me more then trailed the kisses down to my neck.

* * *

Last night, was by far, the most amazing night of my life. I woke up earlier than my king beside me. I smiled as I watched his naked chest fall up and down. I kissed his cheek and threw my legs over the bed and stood up. I streched and began dressing myself. I put my hair up in a bun. today was the day. I walked to the other side of the bed and shook Thorin awake. "Thorin, wake up my love." I said. He began grunting and then opened his eyes. He smiled instantly.

"The best thing i've been woken up by in months." He said giving me a sleepy kiss on the cheeck. I smiled and stood.

"i'm going to make sure the others are awake." I said to him. He nodded as I left the room. I knocked on each door. when I knocked on the last one it was slung open and I came face to face with Dwalin.

"I know, I know, time to go." He said pushing past me. I laughed and turned to see the hotel doors opened.

"Let's go take back this kingdom." Balin said.

**AN/ Sooooooo, review and tell me what you thought! **


	10. We got to close to the flame

We all headed out to the boat. This was it. After today there would once more, be a king under the mountain. It was mind blowing. I smiled to myself thinking about how everything was going to change. Gloin grabbed my hand helping me in the boat. Kili had been wincing in pain the entire morning, Fili was practically helping him do everything. Before Fili helped Kili into the boat Thorin stopped him.

"Not you, we must travel at speed, you will slow us down." Thorin said preventing Kili from entering the boat. He couldn't do this. Kili was there through everything, this was robbing him of all of his hard work.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said trying to push back Thorin. It was no use, Kili was hurt. Severely, Thorin had a point but it's just a shame it has to be Kili. Kili and I were the closest in age, and we had grown close as this trip had gone on. I hated seeing him in pain, and I knew him not going on this trip was hurting him emotionally.

"No, no..." Thorin trailed of. Kili looked at me with a look as for me to convince Thorin into letting him go. I sighed.

"Thorin, Kili's being robbed of this day. He's been patiently waiting and fighting to enter that mountain, it isn't fair that you're not letting him go." I said grabbing Thorins arm and turning him to face me. I knew what Thorin's answer would be but I might as well give Kili the benefit of the doubt and try. Thorin shook his head. I looked to Kili giving him an apologetic look.

"I'm going to be there when that doors open. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers Thorin." Kili made another attempt at convincing him.

"Kili, stay here, rest, Join us when you're healed." I looked at this situation from Thorins point of view. I suppose in Kili's situation it wasn't the best thing for him to do. He was clearly hurt, severely hurt actually. That was Thorins nephew, his youngest nephew. The last in line for the crown and Thorin didn't want to risk anything happening to him or the rest of the us due to Kili's misfortune. Kili looked devastated as Thorin turned to leave.

"I'll stay with the lad, my duty lies with the wounded." Oin said leaving the barge.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him." Fili complained. Poor guy. His brother was his entire world, Fili was probably more devastated about it then Kili was.

"Fili." Kili said re assuring his brother.

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili pleaded with Thorin.

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin." Thorin said to Fili and Kili. I sat down in the boat and propped myself up, then I felt the barge get lighter as I saw Fili step from the boat. Thorin grabbed his arm.

"Fili don't be a fool, you belong with the company." Thorin said.

"I belong with my brother." Fili turned around going to Kili. Great, we're four dwarves short. I sighed and leaned back as we were pushed from the dock. Trumpets started playing, and honestly sucked. I laughed to myself and closed my eyes. Not too much long after we reached the shore. I honestly thought it was going to take a longer time to get to the mountain than it did. Most of the time the dwarves discussed how everything was going to work out. When we got from the barge I look up at the large mountain above me. This was it. This was The Lonely Mountain. Thorin grabbed my hand and led me through an abandoned city.

"What's this?" Bilbo asked. I'm assuming it was the city of Dale. The one Thorin told me about many nights ago.

"It was once the city of Dale, now it is ruin. The Desolation of Smaug." Ballin told the hobbit. I guessed correctly!

"We've got about 4 and a half more hours until night fall Thorin." I said looking up at him. Thorin nodded and continued walking through the city until we were at the top.

"Wait, isn't this the overlook, Gandalf said to wait and w-" bilbo started but was cut off.

"Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own. Come." Thorin said making his way up the mountain. There was a thin path going the way up there, I lost my footing a couple times but luckily didn't fall. Ya know, until I started talking to Dwalin. I can't walk and chew gum at the same time I swear. I slipped down nearly knocking Bilbo over.

"Dwalin!" I yelled as I hung off the cliff. Awesome. I'm gonna die. The company all looked at me, Dwalin bent down to grab my hand but Thorin pushed him back. Almost imminently I was pulled up and was chest to chest with Thorin.

"You need to be more careful." Thorin said sternly turning around and started up the mountain again. I rolled my eyes and walked after him.

"You know, i'm not going to break if I fall down once or twice." I complained to him.

"I don't care, I refuse to lose you because of a simple mis step."

"Dwalin was helping me, you didn't have to push people out of the way just because I fell. You aren't the only one that can help me you know."

"I don't want to hear anymore of it." Thorin said walking away from me. Bilbo came beside me.

"He seems angry." The hobbit said turning a sharp corner before me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess he's just really stressed." I said not thinking much of it.

* * *

We reached the top right before nightfall. We watched as the light shone on the wall.

"Anything?" Thorin asked desperately.

"Nothing!" Dwalin replied. We looked at the map. I followed Bilbo as he started climbing a huge statue.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo said looking at me as if I were insane. "Thorin will scold you if you keep coming up here." He said looking down at Thorin then back at me.

"I don't care." I said. Hold on Corry. Your 2015 self is showing. I laughed at my thoughts but set them aside as I reached the top.

"Up here!" Bilbo looks down at the dwarves. Thorin smiled.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin said. I watched him spin around twice as if he lost something. He better not have lost the key. "Corry?!" He yelled. Oh! He was looking for me.

"Up here dear!" I yelled down to him. He looked up at me as if I were insane then puffed out. I smirked. Someone was an angry King. The dwarves climbed up the statue to us and Thorin glared at me. Did he want to get cut!? He looked to another wall on the side of the mountain like the one below us.

"This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin said facing us. He smiled. "Let all those who doubted us, rue this day!" He yelled as he held up the key. I felt so proud of him. He done it. He made it. The dwarves cheered.

"Hey, we have a key." Dwalin said.

"Which means there must be door!" Dwalin said. No shit Sam Winchester! Shit..I must have missed a whole season of that. Man, not even cool. Thorin looked out to the sun. It was just about to set.

"The last light of Durin's Day...will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin said looking to the light shining on the mountain side. "Nori." He said looking to as Nori went to the wall tapping against it with a spoon as to see if he could hear where the door might be. "We're losing the light! Come on!" Thorin yelled. Bilbo and I looked at each other then at Thorin.

"I Can't find it, it's not here! It's not here!" Dwalin yelled angrily. The sun started setting and the light.

"Break it down!" Thorin ordered. The dwarves started hitting the wall with their axes. "Come on!" He yelled. I sighed watching as the hammered away. It was useless, the un had already set. "We lost the light!"Thorin said looking defeated.

"it's no good, the door's sealed. Can't be opened by force. Powerful magic on it." Balin said. Thorin was clearly upset. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"I so sorry." I said to him. He shoko his head and broke away from my grasp.

"The last light of Durin's Day...will shine upon the key hole. That's what it say's, what did we miss? Balin?" Thorin asked desperately. Balin's shoulders fell.

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance, and we lost it. Come away lads, it's over." Balin said walking away. My mouth gaped open as I looked at Thorin. His head hung low. I looked at Bilbo as well. There had to be something more. There had t be.

"Wait a minute, what?" Bilbo asked confused looking at Thorin. Thorin didn't reply. "Where are they going?" The dwarves were leaving one by one. "You can't give up now." Bilbo said to them.

"Bilbo's right, you can't just give up." I said walking to Thorin holding his arm. "You can't" Thorin pushed my arm off and started walking away. "Thorin." My voice croaked. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." Thorin said to me while looking down and walked off. I looked to Bilbo, he had been repeating his self.

"The last light of Durin's day" I said to myself. "The last light." My eyes got big and looked up just as Bilbo pointed to the moon. "Light of the moon!" I smiled to him.

"The key hole!" He exclaimed looking to the wall.

"Come back! it's the last light of Durin's Day! The moon!" I yelled down. I saw none of the dwarves. Not even Thorin. Bilbo was looking for the key right when I saw it go shooting past me and a boot step down on the key. I smiled and looked up and saw Thorin smiling. he dwarves were right behind him as he picked it up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him as he inserted the key into the door. He turned it and pushed the door open.i stood there in awe.

"Erebor." Thorin looked inside the door. Balin came behind him and put his arm on Thorin's shoulder.

"Thorin." Balin said smiling. Thorin pulled me inside with him.

"I know these walls. These halls. This stone." Thorin said putting his other hand on one of the walls. Gloin looked up at the writing inscripted above the door.

"Here lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home." Gloin said reading it.

"The throne of the king." Balin said.

"What's that thing above it." I asked Balin.

"The arkenstone." Balin replied.

"The Arkenstone, what's that?" Bilbo asked.

"That, Master burglar is why you are here." Thorin said. Bilbo turned around realizing the task ahead of him. I watched as Balin took Bilbo away. I look up at Thorin.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" I asked him. He looked down and kissed my forehead. He leaned against the wall and slid down sitting on the cold floor. I looked at him and smiled. He motioned for me to sit beside him. I bent down and sat beside Thorin.

"Do you miss it?" He asked me.I furrowed my brows and looked at him.

"Do I miss what?"

"You're old home." He stated to me. I shrugged.

"Kind of. I miss my nephews more than anything, sometimes when I lay down at night ad think I miss my bed, and I miss dancing, and my friends." I said looking down as he intertwined our fingers together. He made me feel so safe. He was home. He made me feel safe, happy and secure. When I hugged him, I felt at home. Suddenly I felt the earth move.

"Was that an earthquake?" Ori asked.

"That my lad, was a dragon." Balin answered. Fuck. It was awake. We were going to die.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asked about our hobbit. I looked to Thorin as he stood up pulling me with him.

"Give him time." Thorin said. He was worried, it wasn't hard to tell.

"Time to do what? Be killed?" Balin asked furiously.

"You're afraid." Thorin said letting my hand go. In that moment something changed within Thorin Oakenshield.

"Yes i'm afraid. I fear for you. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there." Balin said standing his ground against the king.

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." Thorin spat. _One burglar? _

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Balin said to Thorin. I was fuming. I grabbed Thorin shoulder and turned him around.

"Thorin Oakenshield! Bilbo is our friend! He isn't just some burglar. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be standing here right now!" I yelled at him as I stood on my tiptoes trying to look taller than I actually was. He closed his eyes and walked off. The next time I saw my dwarf he was running our way with Bilbo. His coat was on fire. _Fuck._ I leave you alone fore five minutes and you fuck up!

"Run." Thorin yelled grabbing my arm. We ran up a corridor and stopped abruptly. Thorin shushed us. He looks around and sighs.

"We've given him the slip." Dori whispered amongst us.

", he's too cunning for that." Dwalin said

"Where to now?" I asked them.

"The western guard room." Thorin answered.

"It's too high. There's no chance that way." Balin objected.

"It's our only chance. We'll have to try." Thorin said to the elder dwarf. We slowly and silently made our way over a bridge. A coin fell in front of me to which Thorin quickly looked over to me. I gulped and looked up. The dragons belly was above me. I looked to Thorin, he motioned for us to hurry across. "Stay close." Thorin says to us once we enter another room. I stopped as I saw corpses of dwarves around me.

"That's it then." Dwalin said. "There's no way out."

"The last of our kin. They must've come here, hoping beyond hope." Balin said looking at the many corpses. "We could try and reach the mines. We ght survive down there for a couple of days."

"No, I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath." Thorin said shaking his head and facing us. I smiled. He was far more braver than I could have ever thought any man. "We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin said complaining to Thorin.

"Not if we split up." Thorin said smirking.

"Thorin, we'll never make it." Bilbo said. He was right. This was nearly an impossible journey. We Were sure to die.

"Some of us might. Lead them to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together." Thorin said grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. We made a run for it. We ran up and down bridges unnoticed. Until suddenly I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"Flee! Run for your lives! There is no where to hide." The dragon said. I jumped at it's voice. To infinity and beyond done with this shit. Dori yelled something to the dragon distracting it. Thorin grabbed me and started running. _Dick. _ I was then in mid air half a second later.

"Thorin!" I yelled noticing he tossed me. I landed flat on my butt.

"Follow Balin!" He yelled to me. what no!

"Come on!" Balin said grabbing my arm and running. I was so confused. Thorin was insane. We ran into a large room with several furnaces.

"The plans not gonna work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin said.

"He's right. we've no fire to set them ablaze." Balin said. Thorin smiled and grabbed me.

"You're safe." He said placing a quick kiss on my lips causing a few looks from the dwarves he then smiled. "Have we not?" Thorin said as Smaug approached. "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted." Thorin taunted the dragon. I saw the dragon climb from its hole and Thorins grasp on my hand tightened. "You've grown slow, and fat in your dotage. Slug." Thorin insulted the dragon.

"Not a good idea my love." I said to him. He shushed me

"Take cover!" He yelled picking me up and running and hiding behind one of the pillars as the dragon let fire come from his mouth. Suddenly the furnace was blazing with fire. Brilliance is what this man was. I smiled up at him as the fire disappeared. "Bilbo, up there, on my mark you pull that lever.!" He ordered. "Bombur, get those billows working." Thorin said walking around with my arm in his grasp. The dwarves got to work as the dragon approached. "Now!" Thorin yelled to Bilbo. Bilbo jumped up and grabbed the lever causing it to go down. Thorin let my arm go as he ran over to another lever and pulled causing molten gold to come out of. "Lead him to the Gallery of Kings! Corry, stay with Balin." Thorin said jumping on a piece of metal and riding on the stream of gold. I nodded and ran to Balin quickly.

"Come along dear!" Balin yelled holding a hand out to me. I took it as he pulled me up on a metal panel and led me along it. "Up there, go up there!" Balin said pointing to a makeshift ladder. I climbed up it and was met with a dwarven king standing at the top waiting for me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along a ramp and stopped. I saw the dragon taunting Bilbo. _Oh no. _

"Thorin. Bilbo." I said to him. He squeezed my hand and reassured me. I sighed."I hop you know what you're doing."

"This isn't there fault! Wait! You can not go to lake-town!"I heard Bilbo yelled. The dragon was planning on going to lake-town! Smaug stopped and turned to Bilbo.

"You care about them do you? Good. Then you can watch them die!" He said. Tilda!

"No!" I screamed causing the beats to look at me.

"You're no dwarf, nor barrel-rider. What are you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter! You aren't harming the people of lake-town!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not, what exactly are you going to do to stop me?" The dragon asked me. I looked down and then up at Thorin. He better have a good plan.

"I'll tell you what i'm going to do." I said stalling. The dragon waited. "Well, i'm gonna torture you!" I yelled.

"Torture me?" He asked. It wasn't really a question more like disbelief. The dwarves looked to me as did Bilbo.

"Yes! I am! No one! In the history of torture! Has been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with!" I screamed at him. Corry, you're crowley is showing. Smaug stopped moving completely and just stared. That was it. Let your superwholock show. That could buy us time! I'm brilliant!

"Really Girl. If you plan on torturing me I would like to know who you are." He wanted to know who i was. Who I was.

"Me. I am and always will be the optimist, the hoper of far-flung hopes. The dreamer of improbable dreams." I letting Thorins hand loose and smiling.

'Ah, well than hoper of far-flung dreams. you wouldn't dare torture me. Simply because, there isn't any way for you to torture me. you're merely a child."

"i'm the daringest devil you will ever meet." I said grabbing Thorins hand fluently in nerdy quotes could get tiring, I squeezed it and let him take over.

"I am taking back what you stole! Thorin said before the dragon could say anything. Smug stepped forward.

"you will take nothing from me dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instill terror in the hearts of men. I am King Under the Mountain." smaug said taking a proud stance.

"This is not your kingdom. This is dwarf gold. these are dwarf lands and we will have our revenge!" Thorin yelled and flung his other arm out signaling for thw dwarves to do something. Thorin grabbed me and pulled a chain. Once a large piece of metal fell Thorin was hanging on the chain with one hand and holding me with the other arm. This bitch is gonna drop me. I Then saw gold cover Smaug. Completely. Were they planning on drowning him? I looked over to Thorin. His face was hopeful. Nothing happened and everything was silent until suddenly, Smaug rose up from under the sea of gold.

"Ah! Revenge! I will show you revenge!" Smaug yelled flying out the mountain. _Lake-town. Tilda. _What have we done.


	11. I'm a mess

**AN/ So, this is the first part of the story for BOTFA so I hope you really like it!**

* * *

I turned to Thorin. No, this wasn't happening! There were families in Lake-town. We had to do something. I'm not going to let people die because of our stupidity! I turned to my left to look at Thinor But he wasn't there. He had already made his way down the rampart. I climbed down and marched towards him.

"What do we do now oh smart one?" I asked him putting a hand on my hip.

"What are we going to do? Nothing. There's nothing more for us to do. We got rid of the beast." He said folding his arms.

"What! No! That's bullshit! That dragon is destroying a town because of us!" I yelled to him. The dwarves all looked taken a back at my choice of language. But ya know what? I don't give a dimmadamn. I've had enough with dwarves for one journey. The King under the Mountain glared at me. This wasn't Thorin.

"We have no choice! The beast is gone and we must pray to Durin it doesn't return." He spat back at me.

"Pray it doesn't return? So it can destroy villages?" I asked him looking him straight in the eye.

"As I said, we have no choice."

"That's crap, you always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fightin' no matter what!" I yelled at him angrily. This was complete and utter bullshit! It was a stupid choice in driving that dragon from the mountain. "Honestly, I think the world's going to end bloody. But it doesn't mean we shouldn't fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swingin." I finished breathing out. I walked off and out on the mountain side. I started climbing down the mountain. Thorin Oakenshield isn't himself. Not at all. I loved Thorin, to bits. He made me smile and laugh. Ever since we left Lake-Town he's changed and i'm not okay with that.

"Corry!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up to see Bilbo Baggins. "Corry wait up!" He yelled coming after me. I waited for him on a rock platform halfway down the mountain. He jumped down on the platform and smiled at me. "You're leaving?" He asked me.

"Yes. I'm not going to let an innocent town be destroyed because of a stubborn dwarf." I told him looking out as I saw fire. The town was ablaze. I closed my eyes and looked down.

"There isn't much you can do Corry. Thorin wasn't right for what he said but what are you going to do. The towns gone. You can't save them. It's too late." Bilbo said grabbing my hand and looking at me apologetically. Bilbo was right. I couldn't just let this happen though. I felt horrible. "C'mon corry, lets go back up here and pray many of them make it out alive." Bibo said reassuring just felt so terrible. "You can't save everyone my friend." He said. I smiled and nodded. We were off, back up the mountain again. As we reached the top a loud crash echoed everywhere. Bilbo and I looked out on the lake as the dragon fell into the body of water. I smiled as he grabbed me running inside. "It fell, we saw it, it's dead." Bilbo said when we reached the dwarves. He quickly dropped my arm as soon as Thorin walked our way.

"Smaug is dead." I said as Thorin pulled me away from Bilbo.

"By my beard, I think they're right." Gloin said looking upon the lake as birds flew towards the mountain. "Look there! The Ravens of Erebor are returning to the Mountain. Gloin said happily.

"Aye! The word will spread through middle-earth and soon everybody will know the dragon is dead." Balin proudly exclaimed. Thorin didn't look to excited though. He wrapped his large hands around my small ones and led me off further into the mountain. He brought me to the room piled with gold.

"Isn't it beautiful my love?" Thorin asked looking at the treasure then at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head.

"I mean I guess, what are we going to do with it?" I asked him lettin go off his hand. He looked down at me as if I were insane.

"We'll keep it of course." Thorin said as if it were nothing.

"Hold on, no. You promised lake-town a share." I said to him. He scoffed and walked off. Oh hell no! I walked up to him and shoved my finger in his face. "I have no idea who the hell you are, but you aren't the same man I met in Bag End, nor are you the same man that was so concerned with my safety on the mountains before the goblins took us. And you sure as hell aren't' the same man I laid in bed with nights ago! I fell for someone completely different than who you are now! Until you pull your shit together I don't wish to speak to you!" I yelled jabbing my finger into his chest. I turned and walked off after scolding him. _Dick._

* * *

**So I know that was a short chapter but still pretty awesome. And yes, I have been using quotes from Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock. I'm a nerd. So if you spotted those quotes through out the story then cookie for you! **


	12. Watching you

**So, I used more SuperWhoLock quotes in here. I really like this chapter. And I have already planned out a sequel. I'm pretty sure there will be another 3 or 4 chapters to this story. I'm planning on the sequel to be started by April 21st but there is a really good possibility it will be before then!**

* * *

The next few days were the hardest. I hadn't spoke to Thorin in days. Nearly a week. I spent most of it alone. Or with Dwalin and Bilbo. Dwalin never let me leave the mountain without him honestly. I didn't mind though, we always were caught up in conversation. The other times I spent with Bilbo. They were mostly at night though. It was nice talking to him. Especially about The Shire. The Shire sounds very nice. If I survive long enough here. The Shire sounds like a good home to go back to.

"Corry, taking a walk sound good right about now?" Dwalin asked knocking me from my thoughts. I looked up at him and nodded. He offered me a hand to help me from the floor. I took it graciously.

"Thank you." I said as I brushed dust from me.

"No problem lassie." We made our way out of the mountain into the rubble of Erebor. "You know the hobbit is planning on leaving soon." Dwalin said making conversation. I nodded.

"Yes, I know. I'm actually thinking about going with him." I told the dwarf. I hadn't told anyone but Bilbo. Because honestly, I really didn't want to deal with the dwarves...or Thorin asking questions.

"Really? What about Thorin?" Dwalin question as I kicked a rock down the path we were walking. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, Balin has already told me he's got the sickness. I really can't handle him like this. He's not himself and I refuse to love someone and not get anything in return." I explained to Dwalin. He nodded.

"Aye, you have a point there my dear. Thorin does care for you still though. He asks every time we go down to the gold if you're okay. We tell him you are of course and that usually satisfies him. I believe it would still crush him if something happened to you though." Dwalin said looking at the ground while walking. I continued kicking the rock down the road.

"I just don't think it's going to work out." I stated. The sound of thunder rumbled through the air. I looked to Dwalin and towards the lake. I already saw rain pouring down. I smiled and took off towards the mountain. Dwalin yelled something to me while I was a ways a head of him. It was muffled out by the crack of lightning though. I felt rain trickling down my face and I was nearly to the mountain. I slowed down to catch my breath and wait on Dwalin. By the time my breath was caught Dwalin was beside me again. I laughed at him and stuck my tongue out while we walked the rest of the ways. Once we were inside I noticed four very familiar faces talking to Bilbo. I screamed and ran towards them. I really hope someones catching me because I'm jumping. I jumped into the air hoping to be caught, and to my delight I was. I opened my eyes to see my savior from the ground. Bofur!

"Hello dear!" He exclaimed with a smile. I smiled up at him and was then out down. I hugged the other three and smiled a huge grin.

"At least someones happy to see us!" Fili said smiling back at me.

"Anyways, where was I?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh yeah, sickness." Bofur reminded him. He was obviously telling them about Thorin.

"Sickness, what kind of sickness?" Kili asked as Fili wondered off down towards the gold. I followed him trying to convince him to stay put. But nope, hard head of course does not listen at all. I stopped with the dwarven Prince and looked upon the King standing in the middle of the gold. He didn't even look like himself in the slightest.

"Gold, gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grieve." Thorin said looking up at us. I noticed the hobbit, and the other three dwarves were beside Fili and I. "Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thror!" The King announced while throwing a piece of gold over to us. Fili held his hand out and caught the gold. He looked down at the coin then back up at his uncle. Even Fili could tell something was off about Thorin. "Welcome my sisters sons, to the kingdom of Erebor." Thorin said while looking back to the gold abyss. Bilbo grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I hadn't really noticed I was lost in a trance. As I was pulled out of the room I couldn't help but look back to Thorin. Once we were out and Bilbo let my arm go I couldn't help but set down and look down at the floor. I put my head in my hands and didn't even notice the dwarves embracing each other until Balin but his arm on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Cmon dear, I know it's not the easiest thing to see him like that." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"I know, I just don't like it."I replied and stood up. By the time all the dwarves said their hellos Thorin walked into the room. This was the first time he's been away from the gold in almost a week.

"I need help searching for the arkenstone." He said looking at each and everyone of us. I locked eyes with him and looked away.

"Aye!" Dwalin replied and walked into the room of gold. The other dwarves followed. Bilbo and I were last. I felt Thorin burning holes through me as I walked by him. We scavenged through the gold looking for the rare stone. It felt like hours until someone opened there mouth. That someone, just so happened to be the king.

"Any sign of it?" He asked. Really? It's been hours since anyone has said anything and all you say is that!

"Nothing here!"

"Nothing here!"

"Keep searching!" Thorin yelled back. I was in a depression looking for gold. The dwarves were bickering about something when I began sinking into the depression even further. I saw Bilbo wander off into a corridor. I looked to the dwarves. They were still bickering. I slowly began slipping away to Bilbo. I saw Bilbo sitting in the corner of the corridor holding something.

"Bilbo?" I asked him. Clearly I startled him because whatever was in his hand disappeared into his pocket. He looked up and smiled in relief.

"Oh, it's just you." He said to me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Bilbo what was in your hand?"

"What?"

"You had something in your hand, what was it?" I asked again.

He sighed and looked down. "Corry, it's for his own good." He stated fiddling in his pockets. I knew what he was talking about. The Arkenstone. Bilbo had it.

"You." I said waiting for him to re-assure me.

"Yes, but do you see how mad hes gone just over gold. The arkenstone can't do him any better." The hobbit said standing up and taking his hands out of his pockets. "we should get back to the company, they'll notice we're gone sooner or later." He said smiling and exiting the corridor.

I followed the hobbit back into the sea of gold. Bilbo had a point. This sickness is ruining him. The arkenstone won't help. I walked waist deep in gold until someone grabbed my arm. I turned, expecting Dwalin. I think he saw Bilbo and I disappear into the corridor, I expect he'd be wondering what was going on. When I turned around to explain, I didn't come face to face with the tough and brutal dwarf, but to Thorin. I swallowed and looked into his blue eyes. He smiled down at me and led me away. We walked in silence for a few minute until we came to a wide staircase. He sat down on one of the steps and motioned for me to sit beside him. I sighed, I loved him. Truly I did. I hated trying to hate him. With a shrug I sat beside my dwarf.

"I haven't seen you in nearly a week." Thorin said breaking the silence. I honestly didn't know what to say so I sat in silence. "Are you not going to speak to your King?" He asked. That was it. I didn't want to speak to him when he referred to himself as that. He never did before. He is my king. Without a doubt. He always was, now, he's an arrogant asshole. Not a king. Not a king at all.

"Thorin, what do you want me to say?" I asked him glaring over. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"it doesn't bother you at all that you haven't seen me, or spoken to me in 6 days? I thought we agreed we would take care of things and make you my queen. You aren't acting like my wife, nor are you acting like a queen." He said. His voice sounded different. The same voice, but a different tone. A more cunning one. One that sounded much like Smaug. Then I thought of what he said. Now I'm pissed. Good job ass hat.

"Thorin, it does bother me that I haven't seen you in days. You aren't you though. You aren't a man I want to be with, you honestly haven't been acting much like a husband, and you sure as hell haven't been acting like a king!" I exclaimed while trying to stand up. When I took my stance to leave he yanked my arm down. I yelped in pain.

"Who are you to tell me what a king should act, who are you to tell me whether or not my feelings are true!" He barked at me. Honestly, I wanted to cry. Was I gonna show it, hell no!

"I have every right to tell you! I have every right to call you out on your bullshit, and I have every right to deny your feelings. You can't force them upon me Thorin! You can't force anything upon me!" I yelled to him yanking my arm away and pushing myself about an arms distance away.

"So now i don't love you?! Now not only am I a terrible king but i also have no love for you? Is that right?" He asked desperately. His eyes. They didn't look like the kind I could drowned in bliss, but more like insane waves that are storming with a spoonful of craziness.

"I never said you didn't love me! Just because you love someone doesn't mean you should stick around and ruin their life!" I yelled standing up and taking a couple steps away. He didn't stand to go after me. He didn't even yell. He let out a disappointed sigh.

"So you're walking away?" He asked me.

"I may be the one that's walking away, but you're the one that's leaving." I said then left the hallway. Dwalin and Balin were both waiting outside the door way.

"Did he hurt you?" Dwalin asked me scanning me up and down. I shook my head.

"You sure dear? We heard a yelp? I wouldn't underestimate Thorin in this state. He's ruthless." Balin asked and scanned me as well. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, I promise." I said. They nodded as well and walked with me back into the gold.

"Back to searching now Ms. Brooks." Dwalin said as I walked into the gold again. I aimlessly searched for nothing. I already knew Bilbo had our target, no point in looking too hard. I heard a pair of feet enter the gold and out of the corner of my eye I saw it to be Thorin. This wasn't easy for me to do. I hated turning my back to him.

"We've searched and searched."Dwalin said to Thorin. They had started talking about something that I ignored when I saw a shining jewel at the bottom of a slope. I slid down and grabbed the jewels. They were white glowing crystals. Beautiful honestly. Bilbo noticed them as well. He grabbed a string of them and stared upon them. I heard yelling and dropped the jewels looking back to the dwarves.

"Ah, startled by them dear?" Fili asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. He smirked.

"It's getting late. How bout we rest?" Fili asked the 10 dwarves. I looked upon Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin. They were engaged in conversation. I guess no walking tonight. I was lead from the gold by Fili.

"Corry, mind talking to me in private?" Bilbo asked. I look to him and smiled.

"Sure, something wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and walked away from the dwarves. "I'll be back later guys! I'm with Bilbo." I announced taking my leave. Bilbo was obviously worried about something. He was shaking his head the whole walk through the castle.

"Corry, what do I do?" "About the stone?" I asked him. He nodded. I shrugged.

"Honestly, no clue. Maybe, ask Balin." I said. Balin was very trustworthy. He immanently shook his head.

"No, I can't tell any of Thorins kin. They will inform him for sure." I don't think so. Not with how Thorin has been lately.

"Bilbo, you don't have a lot of options here. At least find out how bad it would be for him." I said crossing my arms. This company will be the death of me.


	13. All the things

**Alright my loves, this is a shorter chapter and I hope you love it. Keep leaving reviews they really motivate me!**

* * *

"So you really think Balin is trustworthy?" Bilbo asked while I led him to Balin for advice. I nodded.

"If you need help with this, he is honestly the best option." I said as I spotted Balin standing alone. I walked over to him with Bilbo trailing behind me. "Balin, Bilbo was wondering something." I said motioning to Bilbo.

"B-Balin, if Thorin were to have the arkenstone. Well if it were found, would it help? The dragon sickness?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"The stone crowns all. It's the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. But stay his madness? No, lad, I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best it remains lost." Balin explained to the two of us. This leads us back to square one. What do we do with this damn arkenstone.

"Thank you Balin, I was just curious." Bilbo said grabbing my hand and walking away. "Okay, so we do not under any circumstance give this to Thorin." We both agreed. I could tell Bilbo was bothered. I mean, why wouldn't he be. If Thorin finds out Bilbo has the stone, Bilbo is basically better off dead. "I suppose I'll go rest, see you tomorrow morning." Bilbo said bidding me goodbye. I smiled.

"Goodnight Bilbo." I walked away. Maybe Dwalin wasn't busy anymore. I saw Kili walking ahead of me so I jogged to catch up. "Kili!" I yelled jumping on is back. He laughed and situated himself with me on his back.

"Hey tiny!" Kili exclaimed.

"Tiny?"

"Oh, yeah, that's your new nickname to me. Tiny." I let it roll off my back and started laughing.

"Wow. Well, have you seen Dwalin by any chance?" I asked him. He was very good at giving piggy back rides. I took a mental note of that.

"Oh yeah, down this hallway, take a right, first room on the left. He was reading something." Kili gave me information.

"Thank you!"I said hopping off his back. I gave him a quick hug and trotted off in Dwalin's direction. Everything in these hallways were so dim it kind of hurt my eyes. Balin was talking to Dwalin when I entered the room. Maybe I should just go to sleep.

"Ms. Brooks." Dwalin late now, they already noticed me.

"Just the las we were searching for." Balin said pulling me a chair up.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. They looked at each other, then at me.

"Well...yes." Balin said looking down. I furrowed my brows. What was it this time?

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Thorin. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but, dwarves will only love once in their lives. Apart from their children of course. Thorin, as you already know seeing as he has made it quite clear, loves you. Dearly. He's not in his right mind. There is no guarantee he will ever be, but you said some not so nice things earlier. We heard. Thorin, well, Thorin is broken in more than one way. Without your support there isn't really any hope at all for him." Balin explained. I nodded. I already knew some of that information from Gandalf.

"Our point is, Thorin would go beyond reason to assure your safety, even if it was from him." Dwalin said to me.

"Well he didn't look to my safety when he yanked me down today." I mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. They looked to each other and Balin nodded to Dwalin.

"You see dear, Thorin obviously didn't think he would get this sickness, but he also never could assure himself he wouldn't ever hurt you. On our way up the mountain Thorin asked me to keep you safe if anything were to happen to him. This, well this is part of that anything." Dwalin said to me. I shook my head. Thorin was scared for me to get too close. He didn't want to hurt me. This was too much for one night.

"I know, this is a lot to take in las but we've come to the agreement that if you stay here much longer, Thorin very well might lose it. Lose it completely and you do not need to be in his path." Balin stated while taking a sip of water.

"So I should leave?"

"Soon, yes. Master Baggins has been planning on leaving, I think when he takes his leave you should too. The two of you work well together."

"Right. Okay. I think I'll go to sleep." I said getting up and leaving. That was rude of me but I need sleep. I made my way to the main room were most of everyone slept for now. At least until things were rebuilt. I laid on a rough blanket and closed my eyes drifting off into a dark abyss.


	14. Very worst

**Alright, so here's a longer chapter! I've been working on this really hard. We're getting close to the end..ehh...not excited.**

* * *

When I awoke from my slumber I noticed everyone obviously gone. I stood up and stretched when I noticed Bilbo walking frantically alone. I rushed up and stopped him. "Bilbo. What's going on?" I asked him. He stopped and looked to me. His eyes were wide and he looked slightly angry.

"Thorin. He's crazy! The people of lake town need our help and Thorin is denying them. He's building a wall so they can not come into the Erebor."

"What!? He made a deal!" I yelled scratching my head. It was too early for this.

"This isn't Thorin any longer Corry." Bilbo said sadly. I shook my head in grief and looked up. I saw the very dwarf we were talking about watching as dwarf after dwarf piled rocks up into a wall. This, this is insanity. I had to do something. I walked up to Thorin and grabbed his arm. "Thorin what are you doing!?" I yelled at him. The dwarves all looked intently at this.

"I'm protecting what is mine!" He yelled back.

"Protecting what is yours? Thorin, you have more than enough gold. You have all the riches in the world, the lake town people have nothing! They lost everything because of the dragon!"

"Do not! Do not speak any longer!" He yelled at me shoving me backwards.

"That's it Thorin! I'm gonna stomp your ass!" I said bowing up at him. I mean, yeah, I know he would probably crush me, but I don't give a damn. I'm pissed! I'm not from middle earth, I'm from America, and this isn't the life for me. I'm done with middle earth. I'm done with Thorin. I'm done with everything. I heard chuckling.

"Back away, puny human." Thorin said shoving me backwards again, this time knocking me down. I stood up but before I could say or do anything Balin was taking me away.

"Aye, lassie, you have a very short fuse." He said to me. I glared at the ground instead of responding. He shook his head as we stopped. "You do, and you need to control it. Thorin could have done more than push you down dear, that should scare you enough to stop." I scoffed. I sat down and shook my head.

"Just let me think." I stated. A few moments later I was alone. Alone in my thoughts. Atleast for a couple minutes before Bilbo came into the room.

"I have a plan!" He said and sat beside me. "Thorin would rather go to war than give up gold. But he'd do anything for the Arkenstone, right?" Bilbo asked. I nodded. Where was the hobbit going with this. "Come with me tonight." I looked at him with an unsure look. "Trust me." I sighed then nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll leave while everyone eats."

"Agreed."

* * *

Later that night I sat alone on the ramparts waiting on the hobbit. I wasn't sure if this was an amazing idea, but i guess there's one way to find out. I wandered how everything would play out. Hopefully a war wouldn't be started over Thorin's greed. That's like crying over spilled milk. Thorin is just a big baby that needs his diaper changed to be honest. I was knocked from my thoughts when the sound of footsteps came my way.

"Corry?" I heard a certain hobbit whisper. I looked up to see him tying a rope and throwing it over the side of the mountain. "C'mon, we don't have much time. Fili wasn't too far behind me." He said rushing me up and towards the rope.

"Me first?" I asked as he stood there. He nodded and motioned for me to hurry and go. I raised my eyebrows and made my way down. Once I landed safely I looked up to see Bilbo not far behind me. Once Bilbo was on the ground we started walking to Dale.

"So, how mad do you think Thorin will be once he finds out?" Bilbo asked me.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't find out."

"Yeah, I guess that's for the best. I hate seeing him like that."

"As do I. It's miserable watching that. I mean, Thorin isn't the most friendly dwarf but he's willing to go to war over gold."

"Do you think he'll ever get better?"

"I hope he does. Dwalin wants me to leave with you. He's scared Thorin will basically snap and hurt me." Bilbo nodded his head. We walked in silence for about 10 minutes until we got quite close to Dale. Bilbo shushed me as there were guards standing. We slipped past them quietly and into someone's tent. Luckily, that someone, wasn't in the tent. We made our way out of the tent and into the city. Bilbo tapped my shoulder and pointed to Gandalf. I smiled. I saw him talking to Bard. He was safe and I could only hope his family was as well.

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they can not win." I heard Bard say as Bilbo and I got closer.

"That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." Bilbo spoke. Gandalf smiled a small smile.

"He's right, Thorins got the dragon sickness, he'll stop at nothing to keep the treasure safe and to himself." I added to Bilbos statement. Gandalf let our names slip from his mouth then led us to the Elven Kings tent. What the actual fuck. I don't even.

"If I'm not mistaken this is the halfling who stole the keys from my dungeons, from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil stated. Bilbo looked to the ground then back up.

"Err, yesh...Sorry bout that." Bilbo said scratching his head. Thranduil looked to me.

"And you. You are the dwarvin filths other half. Why are the two of you here?" He asked. I scowled at him. This bitch, he's asking to get punched. Bilbo stepped forward.

"We came to bring you this." He said opening the cloth revealing the arkenstone. The Kings eyes widened and looked back up from the stone.

"The heart of the mountain. The Kings jewel." Thranduil said shocked. Gandalf had a look on his face. I couldn't quite figure out what the look meant though.

"And worth a Kings ransom." Bard added. He looked at Bilbo and I. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo answered.

"Why would you do this, you owe us no loyalty." Bard said.

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. And suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can possible imagine, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. But Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you want. There will be no need for war." Bilbo explained. Gandalf looked upon him as though he was proud.

"And you, what's your reasoning in putting yourself in such an unlikely situation?" The King asked me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Thorin has gone mad, he's not himself. The dwarf I knew would have honored his word, that, thing in the mountain with a crown on its head is no dwarf. Nor a king. It's a thing that I refuse to put up with any longer." I said crossing my arms. Gandalf sighed and put either of his hands on mine and Bilbos shoulders.

"Rest up tonight. You must leave on the morrow." He said to us.

"Wait what?" I asked him. I'm not leaving.

"Get as far away from here as possible." Gandalf instructed. Bilbo looked abolished.

"I'm not leaving." The hobbit protested. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh?" Gandalf questioned us.

"You picked me as the fourteenth man. I'm not leaving the company now." Bilbo said very agitated.

"There is no company, not anymore. And I don't like to think what Thorin would do when he finds out what you two have done." Gandalf said looking down at us. The way he said that slightly terrified me.

"I'm not scared of Thorin." Bilbo stated. He was a very stubborn hobbit. Most people would just agree with a wizard, but not Bilbo. Gandalf raised an eyebrow to me.

"Well, you should be. Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent had long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who came to this mountain. Almost all." He said looking to the mountain then back to us.

"But that's gives us no reason to leave Gandalf. I'm staying, that thing that claims to be Thorin in that mountain, is mine. Whether I like it or not, he's mine. He will get better, I know he will. Be it today, tomorrow or weeks from now, he will get better, I can feel it. I'm not leaving him, I may walk away, but I'm not going to leave." I said to Gandalf staring off into the mountain. I really hoped that what I said to Gandalf was true. I prayed Thorin would get better soon.

"Yes, well, you have much hope and optimism Ms. Brooks. You'll need a lot of that on your journey back to the shire tomorrow." Gandalf said. My mouth gaped open. Before I could say anything to the wizard he called a familiar faced man over to us. He was ordered to feed us and give us somewhere to sleep. I can't believe this. I'm not leaving. Nobody can technically make me.

"Here's you two a tent. I don't want any funny business from the two of you, separate beds are in here for a reason." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to leave the room. I sat on the cot and crossed my legs.

"We can't leave Bilbo." I states to him. Before Bilbo could speak the man was back in the room. He brought each of us a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

"Eat up, then go to sleep you gits." He said scowling at us and walking away. Bilbo turned back to me.

"I know, we'll eat, wait for everyone to sleep then make our leave to go back to the mountain." The hobbit explained.

"Did you already have this planned out?"

"Well, yes." He said twiddling his thumbs together. I chuckled and shook my head. He was something else. We ate in silence. I couldn't help but think about Thorins reaction when he finds out. The dwarf king was very terrifying actually. Considering Bilbo and I both were nearly the same height and Bilbo couldn't have weighed too much more than me. We could both, easily be crushed. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Corry, blow the candle out and lay down. We must make it seem like we're fast asleep. We'll leave within this next hour or so." Bilbo stated crawling under his covers and looking to the top of the tent. I nodded and blew the candles out then lied down. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. As I lay on the cot I slowly started drifting away into sleep. That is, until I was shaken by something.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Bilbo. "Ready?" He whispered to me. I nodded and slung my feet over the cot. I streched and stood up putting my shoes back on. Bilbo looked out the tent to see if somethjng was there. He looked back and put his finger of his mouth telling me to be very quiet. I nodded and followed. As we tip toed through the camp I couldn't help but realize it was almost daylight. Once we were far enough away Bilbo made conversation. "Are you ready to see how this turns out?" He asked me looking towards the mountain. I nodded.

"I suppose."

"What do you think he'll do?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea. He'll be furious at the both of us." Bilbo nodded and started whistling a tune that i soon started humming too. He then stopped and picked up a rock and tossed it into a puddle. The closer we got to the mountain, the brighter the sky got, and the brighter the sky got, the terrified feeling in my stomach got worse. We came upon the huge broken statues to which we climbed down from the mountain on. Bilbo helped me up one and told me to go first. I nodded and grabbed onto the ropes and started climbing up. Once I landed on the solid rocks I looked down and saw Bilbo nearing his way to the top. I backed up and waited. Once he got to the top safely he started bringing the rope up and tying it off so nobody would see it. "Right, well. Let's try and get a little sleep." Bilbo whispered as he made his way past me. I wanted to follow but instead sat down on the rampart. Bilbo looked down to me in confusion. I shook my head.

"You go, I'll be there soon." I said to him. He smiled and left. I closed my eyes and thought of when I left the shire. I was so confused about everything back then. Then in the woods before the dwarves were captured by trolls, the conversation Thorin and I had. I missed that. Being able to easily talk to someone and at the same time have so much love for them. I missed him so much it hurt me physically just as much as emotionally. I heard footsteps stop infront of me. Footsteps I didn't even realize were coming. I looked up to see Thorin. He looked down at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"You are crying, why?" He asked. I wasn't cr- wait, I was. I was crying and didn't even notice the tears escaping from my eyes. I wiped them away and shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said looking up at him. I went to stand up but he kept me down. The dwarf sat beside me and grabbed my hand.

"You're lying, why? What is wrong?" He asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it." He sighed and stroked my hand with his thumb. This was oddly soothing. This, this was exactly what I missed. I missed sitting with Thorin, and having him hold me. I loved him dearly, and him not being himself was killing me. I layed my head on his shoulder as he began humming. I smiled to myself.

"Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you." I don't know if it was me being sleep deprived it what, but somethjng caused me to tell him that. He stopped rubbing my hand and moved his shoulder from underneath my head and looked at me. I looked into his eyes. They still weren't like the ocean as they used to be, they still had the same familiarity as a tornado.

"I never left my dear." He said with a small smile. Not the same smile I came to love, but a different one. Thorin still wasn't himself. I hurt so much over him I took what I could get and smiled back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him hold me like that until I drifted off into a comatose.

* * *

When i awoke it was to a shushing sound and several voices around me. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up. I looked to whom I had fallen asleep on. I smiled as I realized the dwarf was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. I looked around to see Kili, Fili, Ori, and Dwalin standing to my left. Dwalin was trying to shush them, but to his surprise he turned to see me awake. I smiled at the four of them and stood up. I looked down at Thorin then back up.

"Go." I said quietly to them. They look upset but turned and left the rampart anyways. I bent down and shook Thorin awake. His eyebrows raised and his eyes shot open. "Good morning." I said to him and a sleepy smirk fell onto his face.

"Good morning love, how are you?" I chuckled and let my small smile turn into a big one.

"I'm very well my dear." I said leaning against the rampart wall. He stood up and grabbed my arm. He slid his hand down to mine and walked with me to the dining hall. When we entered hand in hand I could feel every eye look, especially Bilbo's. I couldn't even imagine what was going through his head. Thorin pulled out a seat for me and motioned for me to sit. I obliged and put a few different fruits on my plate and ate them quietly. I finished my plate far before anyone else did. I sat and looked to Bilbo on the opposite end of the table. He looked worried, but I honestly couldn't blame him. I was too. Once Thorin finished eating he looked to me and gave me that unfamiliar smile. He stood up from the table and took me with him. We walked back to the ramparts and stood in silence until Thorin looked over into the distance and saw an army marching towards the mountain. As well as Thranduil and Bard. This wasn't going to be good. Thorin called for everyone to come over immeadently. I could already see the fear in Bilbo's eyes as soon as he walked up.


	15. No one else

"Dwalin, bow and arrow." Thorin ordered as the army marched closer. Dwalin handed the dwarf what he requested and Thorin stood above the ramparts and shot an arrow that landed right infront of the Elven King. "I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin yelled down below. That caused much cheering from the company. But not Bilbo nor myself. Thranduil then indicates his army to draw back their bows. Everyone ducked, as I, was actually shoved down. Not by Thorin though, by Dwalin. Thranduil then ordered them to draw back. He started to speak to which we all looked up.

"We've come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." The King said to Thorin. This was it. This was about to happen.

"What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing!" Thorin yelled down. Oh if you only knew. Bard then took out the cloth in which held the arkenstone and held it up. Every dwarf held their breaths.

"We have this." Said the bargeman. Kili broke the sudden silence.

"They have the arkenstone! Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? The stone belongs to the King!" Kili yelled down angrily. None of the dwarves were particularly happy. Bard then spoke up.

"The King may have it, with out good will." He said putting the arkenstone back into his pocket. "But first, he must honor his word."

"They're taking us for fools, this is a ruse and a filthy lie! The arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!" Thorin said to the others. Bilbo then came back into sight.

"It is no trick...the stone Is real, I gave it to them." Bilbo said. Thorin turned to face him. No, no, no. Bilbo you're insane!

"You?" Thorin questioned stepping closer to him. I took a few steps and stood beside Thorin looking at Bilbo. I feared for him. But I also feared for myself, I couldn't let Bilbo get all the blame. I agreed and took it with him. He wasn't alone.

"I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo explained. Thorin scowled in disbelief.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin asked.

"Steal from you, no. I may be a burglar but I'd like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo explained trying not to look too scared. I knew he was though.

"Against your claim." Thorin stated chuckling. "You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" Thorin yelled.

"I was going to give it to you, many times. I wanted to, but.." Bilbo trailed off.

"But what thief?"

"You are changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in bag end would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin." Bilbo said trying to explain to Thorin. But really, there was no use.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" Thorin looked to the other dwarves. "Throw him over the ramparts!" Thorin yelled to them. What, no! No. To my satisfaction none of the dwarves moved. Thorin looked frustrated. "Did you not hear me? I will do it myself!" Thorin said rushing to Bilbo.

"Stop! He wasn't the only one that gave them the arkenstone!" I yelled. Thorin stopped in his path. "I went with him. He's not wrong Thorin. You've changed. And not for the better!" I said with frustration on my face. Thorin looked bewildered. He turned to Bilbo and grabbed him trying to force him over the edge. The other dwarves went to stop him.

"No!" Fili yelled grabbing Thorins arm.

"Cursed be the wizard that brought you on this journey!" Thorin yelled to Bilbo still attempting to force him from the ramparts.

"If you do not like my burglar then return him to me. You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the mountain are you? Thorin, son of Thrain." Gandalf appeared from the elvin army. Thorin let go of Bilbo. Bilbo rushed away and the company let the rope go forcing him down it quickly. Dwalin looked at me and pushed me towards it. I objected and stood back.

"Are you crazy?" He whispered to me. I shrugged.

"I'm not running away from my problem." I stated. I looked to Thorin who was talking to Bard.

"Will you has peace or war?" Bard asked the dwarf. As a raven flew beside Thorin he smirked.

Hoe don't do it.

"I will have war."

Oh my god.

Thorin turned to look at the company. I don't think he was expecting me. He scowled and made his way to me. "How dare you! I trusted you! I loved you and you betrayed me and lied to me!" He yelled getting extremely close to me. I back up and pointed at him.

"I may have lied to you but I never once betrayed you! It was for your own good!" I yelled at him. He grabbed my arms and slung me down against the rampart. Yup that was going to bruise. I yelped in pain to which Thorin glared at.

"I never want to see your face. Not ever again."He said making turning away. Dwalin rushed to me and stood me up.

"You okay tiny?" Kili asked looking at me up and down. I nodded.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt to bad." I brushed it off. The dwarves looked back over he rampart to the soon to be war going on.

"I'm going over the wall, who's going with me?" Kili asked getting his weapon attached properly.

"Come on. Let's go!" Fili agreed. The dwarves cheered until Thorin spoke.

"Stand down."

"What are we going to do? Nothig?" Fili asked in disbelief.

"I said stand down." Thorin ordered more stern than before. He turned and walked away back into his throne room.


	16. You're the light

**So, i'm almost positive the next chapter will be the last. Maybe two more but hopefully the sequel will be posted soon.**

* * *

The company and I left from the ramparts and resided in an empty secluded room. Someone else was really fighting the war for us. This wasn't what was supposed to be happening. Ori pulled a chair up for me and smiled. I smiled back at him and sat down. Fili came up to me and grabbed my arm gently.

"You're already bruising." He said worried. I shook it off.

"Well yeah, I'm tiny as Kili says, I bruise easily and it's not hard to break me, but trust me. I'm fine." I said still reassuring him. He sighed and nodded.

"He could have hurt you severely you know." Gloin said sitting down.

"Yeah, well, he didn't and i'm hoping that you guys like me enough that if he would have tried you would have attempted to stop him." I said laughing a bit. Kili smiled.

"Eh, I don't know tiny. We aren't exactly fond of you, if it were you he ordered to be thrown off the ramparts we would have done it." The youngest dwarf said sarcastically causing the other dwarves to chuckle.

"Aye, the only reason we've been so nice to you is because we had to. Thorin's orders." Fili chimed in. I smiled and tucked my blonde hair behind my ear. I looked around and noticed one of the dwarves was missing. Dwalin was no where to be seen. I furrowed my eyebrows but didn't think much of it.

"Yeah, figures." I replied and laughed with them. I saw a figure pass the doorway in a hurry. I excused myself and followed it. I had a good feeling it was Dwalin. At least I hope it was. Right now isn't the time to deal with a grumpy dwarfs shit. I rounded the corner and found exactly who I was looking for. "Dwalin!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He was a bit ahead of me so I jogged to catch up. He stopped and looked to me. He had tears in his eyes. Had he been crying? "Whats wrong?" I asked him putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"We need to leave, we need to leave this mountain this instant. Especially you. This war is chaos and eventually it will flow into the mountain without a doubt. And when it does Ms. Brooks, blood will be shed and lives will be lost. Your life will not be one of them." He said sternly. The tears left his eyes and was replaced by his regular stone cold face.

"Dwalin, I can take care of myself."

"No you can't. You say that you can but you can't. Come." He said grabbing my hand and leading me into the armory. He got a bow from the wall and a quiver filled with arrows. "Here." He shoved them at me. He grabbed a metal vest looking thing from a shelf and put it at my feet. "Put that on under your clothes. I will give you privacy, when you are finished come back to the company." He instructed and left the room. I sighed. I guess he was right. War was going on outside and it would eventually make its way into the mountain. I know how to shoot an arrow and basic defense skill but I didn't know how to handle myself in battle. I slipped my clothes off and put on the metal vest under my shirt. I threw the shirt back on quickly and grabbed the bow and quiver then made my way back to the dwarves. I saw that the chair I had been sitting in was broken. That's nice. I looked to the dwarves who all looked like a bunch of bouncing balls of energy.

"You guys okay?" I asked them. They all turned to look at me, then their eyes got even wider and Dwalin took a step forward. I furrowed my brows.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us! It is not in my blood Thorin!" Kili yelled. It was when I turned to look behind me that I noticed him. I back up and looked down, then immediately back up when I noticed something. I looked straight into his eyes. They didn't look stormy and terrifying. They looked like the ocean again. Drown worthy and beautiful. I smiled. He was back. My king was back.

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin, and Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Thorin responded. To that every dwarf smiled and cheered. Kili walked forward and Thorin touched their foreheads together then looked to the rest of the company, but strange enough, avoiding me. "I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me, one last time?" The dwarves all nodded and cheered. It was then that we locked eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, or at least tried, he wore a lot of armor. He sighed in relief and rested his chin on my head. I pulled back from the embrace and looked into his blue eyes.

"Welcome back." I said to him and smiled intently. His eyes watered and his smile fell.

"I'm so sorry. What has happened these past weeks, you didn't deserve any of that at all. And today was completely uncalled for." He said looking to the ground and apologizing. My smile grew and I shook my head.

"It's fine Thorin, it's fine. I promise, don't even think of it." I said and intertwined our fingers. His smile came back. The dwarves had all went to get weapons after our greetings. I sat on the floor once again and waited. Thorin was the first out considering he practically had everything he needed anyways. He sat beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Would you hate me if I asked you not to leave the mountain?" He asked looking across the room. I looked to him confused.

"Love, I'm coming with you. Nothing you can say is going to stop me." I said running my free hand through his hair. I've missed him so much. The dwarves then all started coming back into the room. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Right. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and raise a little hell huh?" I asked the dwarves. They all cheered except Thorin. He stood and turned me to face him.

"So your language has gotten even worse?" He asked sincerely. I rolled my eyes.

"Hush, we have things to do now Thorin." I said smiling as the dwarves came up with the bright idea to send the golden bell through the rock wall. As we prepared Thorin pulled me aside. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I know, this is all happening quite fast. But I just wanted to tell you, no matter what. I love you. I love you through and through. I always have." Thorin said fiddling with something in his pocket. "This isn't like me in the slightest, but before my mother died she always complained to my father about a ring she wanted. It was a gold banded ring with three rare gems inside it. Before she passed father finally found one for her. Ever since then I always wanted to give my one and only a gift such as that." He continued pulling something from his pocket. It was a ring. It actually looked like a wedding ring. I wasn't really sure if they done the whole 'wedding ring' thing here but it made me smile. "Please take this and keep it as a promise that when this is all over, I'll make things right and we will marry and I'll make sure you are always happy." He said grabbing my right hand and sliding it on to the finger beside my pinky. Almost correct. I smiled and looked at him. I didn't really know what to say to him so I just wrapped my small arms around him. We embrace for what felt like forever but in reality was only a couple seconds. He pulled back and planted a kiss on my lips. It wasn't intense, but it wasn't a peck either. It was perfect. He pulled away when Kili called for us.

We walked and waited for Bombur to blow the horn. Thorin grabbed my hand. "Promise you'll stay close and stay as safe as possible?" He asked. I squeezed his hand and nodded. "I'll do my best." He smiled as the horn sounded and the bell was released. Thorin ran forwards letting go of my hand. I ran with the company and almost died a couple times. Swords were being swung and spears were being thrown. I almost forgot I had my bow and arrows. I ducked and honestly tripped a couple orcs in the process. I mean whatever works.

"Corry!" I heard Dwalins voice over the noise. I looked to where it came from and when I did a sword was being thrown at me. I yelped but caught it. I could see a small smile on Dwalins face. Yes. Now I can fuck shit up. I could probably fuck shit up better if I knew how to use a sword but hey, oh well. I swung the sword and wound up hitting an Orc.

"Cool." I said to myself. Once I brought my head up I was grabbed by someone. It turned out to be Thorin. Bitch you don't grab someone without warning when they have a sword. Dick. He set me down gracefully and killed an Orc in the process. I ducked from one that again Thorin killed. Why does he get to have all the fun. That's not fair.

"Hey cousin, what took you so long?" I heard an Irish accent say. I turned to see Thorin embracing who I learned from the other dwarves to be Lord Dain. I walked closer trying to avoid getting hurt. Thorin turned and grabbed me from harms way. I was so help less. After this I'm taking lessons! "There's too many of these buggers Thorin. I hope you have a plan." Lord Dain said to Thorin.

"Aye, we take out their leader." Thorin said walking to a goat. What the fuck. A goat. Why can't it be a fucking pony. He slung me infront of him then looked back at Lord Dain. "I'm going to kill that piece of filth." He said then riding off. So in normal, american language he basically means he's gonna shank that piece of shit. I heard yelling in a distance and gallops from behind. I tensed up thinking it was orcs. "Calm. It's just Dwalin, Fili and Kili." Thorin said kissing the back of my head. "Stay still." He whispered to me. I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard swords hitting and the goat slowed down. Thorin got off and grabbed my waist helping me off.. I ducked as two orcs came near to me. They wound up killing each other but, okay. Soon enough the orcs all died and we stood in silence for a moment.

"Where is he? It's looks empty. Has he fled?" Fili asked. Thorin shook his head.

"I don't think so." He turned to face us four.

"Fili, take your brother and Corry. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something , report back , do not engage. Do you understand?"


End file.
